SUMMER ALPHABET CHALLENGE 2008
by simanis
Summary: Stories written for the Summer Alphabet Challenge 2008 in the Numb3rs Forum Fan Fiction. Stories from A-Z which I have put as chapters 1-26. Feedback appreciated & special thanks to H & B. To my Readers -thank you.
1. SAC 2008

A is for Allowance money well spent

A is for Allowance money well spent.

_(pre-series Don was fifteen and Charlie ten years old)_

_Donny saving his allowance to buy a new baseball bat but instead he used his allowance for something else._

_A/N: My stories are mostly alphabetically linked i.e. after A is B and sometimes linked by D. They could be read individually, no problem. In between are short stories about other characters of Numb3rs, the TV series incidentally of which I do not own and even slightly remotely have a finger or a nail in it. This is purely for fun and pleasure in writing about our favourite TV show and the actors who played the part in it. We are just using them in our stories, no harm done: all returned safe and sound. _

_The stories are arranged in chapters 1- 26 i.e. A-Z._

_My beta is my friend Marilyn. Thanks M!_

_Chapter 1_

A is for Allowance money well spent.

Don sat on his bed and pulled out all the notes he had saved. A tentative knock sounded, "Don.. can I come in?"

"Go away!" Don was not trying to be mean to Charlie but sometimes, he didn't really need Charlie to be following him all around.

"Go and read your book and don't disturb me." Don called out.

"Oh…o..kay."

Suddenly the door pulled open, Charlie jumped back.

"What do you want Charlie? I'm busy."

Charlie peeped round Don and he saw money on his bed.

"You are counting your money? I can help you." Charlie said eagerly.

"No, no, it's not much, I have already counted." Don replied and asked again, "What do you want Charlie?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to practice your chess with me. We are playing in the tournament in two month's time."

"No…. oh okay, I dunno why I let you put my name for the tournament. Just give me a minute. You get it ready; I'll come down in a mo."

"OK, it's set up already. I'll wait for you." Charlie said eagerly.

Don went back to collect all the notes on his bed, he was pleased. He had saved the sum required to purchase the bat to replace his current one was which was getting very worn out.

By the time he was ready to get to the store next week, he would have more than enough to get a present for his mother from him and Charlie as well.

His mother's birthday was coming up next month.

He already told Charlie that he needed to pay ten dollars for his share and now with his savings; they could get a better and more expensive scarf than that one they saw earlier in the store.

Don went down and he played chess or rather practiced his chess with Charlie. Charlie gave him some pointers and told him not to be too eager to make the move, but to try and concentrate more.

"Don, are you really going to buy the bat? It's so expensive. Why don't you ask mom or dad for the money?"

"That model is the cheapest of the lot and it's not expensive. To you anything over ten dollars is expensive, do your math Charlie.

I have saved enough and I am going to get it maybe next week. You can come along and help me choose the color."

Charlie beamed, "Yes, I like that Don. I can also look at the books."

Don rolled his eyes, "Checkmate!"

"Hey! That's cheating."

"Says who?"

After a week, Don took Charlie with their parents' permission by bus to a store to look for his bat.

They had spent some time looking at the cheapest variety and Don saw one that he like and it was within his budget. He looked around for Charlie and saw him sitting by a row of books. He was head deep into reading a book he had in his hand.

Charlie had lost interest in the bat as Don was taking a long time choosing it.

Don had indeed been taking a long time, he was taking the bat one by one and tried at his hand in swinging it. Charlie stood by and waited but soon walked away.

He saw a row of books and started browsing and he saw two that caught his eye. He took it down and started reading.

Don looked for Charlie and he saw him, his mop of hair and face almost buried in a book he was holding. He went near and tilted his head and saw that it was a Math book.

"Hey Charl, what are you reading?"

"The Magic of Numbers by Arthur Windstrone, you wanna have a look. It has all the calculations and the explanations of numbers. From here I know how to calculate when the ……"

"OK, Ok, geez… come on I've chosen my bat. Now we look for mom's present first."

Don said and turned to get his bat, he waited for Charlie who was getting up reluctantly from the floor. He held on to the book, put his hand on the cover, sighed and put it back slowly on to the shelf.

He walked up to Don and said, "Wish I had money to buy that book."

"How much was it?" asked Don and Charlie told him the price which was half the price of the bat he was buying.

Don said nothing but he pulled Charlie along to the ladies section to look at the scarf.

Don with Charlie tagging along went to the shelves that had the variety of scarves. He hesitatingly took one to examine. He didn't know what he was looking for.

A Sales lady came a long , "Hello young man, can I be of help to you?"

Don looked at her and told her that they wanted to get a nice scarf for their mother's birthday.

"Oh yes, we do have some very nice ones here, can you describe your mom and is she fair or not so fair?"

"Our mum is very fair and very pretty and she has blonde hair and she loves us very much." Charlie blurted out.

Don nudged him and continued, "She's very tall, taller than you and she's slim."

The Sales lady smiled, "Oh yes, your mom is fair, tall, slim with blonde hair and she loves you two very much. So we'll look for something that will compliment her looks. Now how about this? "

After some advice from the sales lady they finally chose a light green long scarf with some reddish small flowers at the edge.

The lady said that she will gift wrapped for them, after taking the money for the scarf.

"Charlie, you stay here and wait while I go and get my bat, alright?"

"Can I go and read the book then?"

Don looked at him, 'No, you stay here and wait while the nice lady wrapped the scarf. I'll come back for you. Stay here."

"OK" Charlie said resignedly and sat on the bench to wait.

After twenty minutes, Don came to get Charlie, 'Charlie, let's go before it gets dark."

Don took the gift wrapped box from Charlie and proceeded to open his backpack to put it in.

Charlie looked at Don and noticed something missing.

"Donny, where's your bat? Didn't you get it?"

Don said nothing and went all way to the bus stand.

Only when they were seated on the bus, Don said,

"The one I saw and wanted to buy had a dent on it and since I'm paying for it, I asked for a new one. They don't have stock at the moment and they say the stock will only come next two weeks."

"Aw, Donny, can't you get another one?"

"No, that's the one I wanted, no problem, I can still wait, so meanwhile I have the money and I thought that you will like this much better than I like the bat. Here, something for you."

Don reached out for his backpack and pulled out a paper bag and he handed it to Charlie.

Charlie stared at the book and then at Don.

"OK don't go mushy on me. You wanted the book more than I wanted the bat, so I thought I buy you the book first. The bat can wait another two weeks, no problem."

Still Charlie could'nt say anything, he turned and hugged Don by the waist. Don was feeling uncomfortable and tried to wriggle away.

"Charlie.." he whispered as he pushed himself away from him, "will you stop it, people are looking."

Charlie was all smiles and he looked at Don, "I'll pay you back when I get some money."

"That's alright Charlie, that's also my way of saying thanks for all the help you've been giving me with my math. Thank you Charlie."

"Thank you Don, thank you thank you….." Charlie wanted to hug Don again but this time Don was prepared for him, he used his hands to block him, "Charlie, enough, people are staring."

Charlie smiled and sat quietly hugging the book to his body.

Later that night after dinner, Don was washing up, Alan came up to him.

"That was a very nice thing to do Donny. Charlie was pretty pleased when he showed me the book."

Alan looked over at Don and whispered, _" he was more pleased that he got it from his big brother."_

"Aw dad, I saw that he was so engrossed in it and it didn't cost that much. I can save again for my bat, and he did help me a lot in my Math homework." Don added.

"That's my boy. You want any help, just let me know." Alan said rubbing his hand on his hair.

"Thanks dad. No problem." Don said continuing to dry the dishes.

That night his mother came into his room, "Don, are you asleep?"

Don turned in his bed and looked at his mom, "No, mum not yet."

Margaret came and sat by his bed, "Don, I so proud of you. You saved especially to buy your bat and now you've gone a bought Charlie a book instead. You know, he's keeping it by his bedside. He said he'll treasure it always, you know why?"

"Mom, Charlie always treasures his books, all his math and whatnots theories books, you know."

"Yes, but especially this one because his big brother bought it for him. I know that Charlie sometimes drives you up the wall but I know you will be there for him always. You must promise me that you'll look out for each other especially when we are no longer here."

"Aw.. mom, don't say that, you and dad will live forever and ever."

"Don't we hope too, Don. But you must always look out for Charlie if and when both of us are not around, you understand? You will only have each other as brothers, even though you'll two will have families of your own." Margaret said and put a hand to push back Don's curly locks."

"Yes, mom, forever and ever, I will look after you and dad and Charlie." Don said.

"Yes, that's very nice my dear, I know you will. Goodnight." She kissed him on his forehead and went out after one last look at him. She closed the door quietly behind her.

Don did get his bat but only after a month. His parents and Charlie came to help him choose and Alan paid the difference for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B is for Better Days

_Don came back to the craftsman for a weekend with his family, Charlie came to know about a debt outstanding for 23 years._

It was one of the better days that Don felt the gloom and doom lifting off his shoulders. It was two weeks ago that Danny Wells was injured and two of the ex-convicts who were peddling drugs were shot dead.  
The raided the warehouse where the six ex-con were packaging the drugs ready for distribution.

FBI had been monitoring them for a week before they finally had them all in the warehouse that morning. It was unexpected and Don had to call in extra hands to help out with the raid, so he called in Danny's team.

He felt so bad after Danny was shot though no one had blame him or anybody, it was just a job that had to be done.  
They were also others who had not entirely escaped without injuries, even though it was minor ones. One had a wretched knee when he dived down, another knocked into his partner in such a force that the partner took a bang to the head hitting the wall. Don himself was hit in the face by some flying wood pieces resulted in a long scratch on his cheek.

After that bust, they broke another case, relief were all around for these two cases had them bogged down day and night.

Don decided to undo his absentee from the Craftsman by staying there for the weekend.  
He gave his father a call and told him, his father was happy to have Don stayed the night that he promised him a good meaty dinner.  
Don laughed and said he'll be there early.

"She was pretty." Charlie said coming to stand next to Don who was looking at the pictures on top of the cupboard. He gave Don a cursory glance up and down Don noticed what he was doing, he ignored it.

"Yep, that she was"

"Hey, remember that scarf? We gave it to her for one of her birthdays."

"Yep, that became one of her favorites and…and she even wore it when she was not feeling well then."

"Yea, wonder where it is now." Charlie asked staring at the picture of all of them. It was taken some years before she took ill.

"Maybe dad kept it." He said and walked away while Charlie following behind.  
Don didn't want to go there, so he changed the subject, "that reminded me you never did pay me for your share."

"No, we shared, I…I paid my share of ten dollars."  
"Yep, I said you can pay me ten dollars for your share, but you didn't give me the money. You said you will pay me in the next two days but then you didn't." Don sat down and put his beer on the table.

Charlie came and sat beside Don and then he saw the scratch on his cheek,  
"What happened?" he asked pointing to his cheek.  
"Chasing a suspect."  
"Anywhere else?"  
"What?"  
"Besides that." Pointing to his cheek.  
"You want me to strip and show you?"  
"No, an honest answer will do."  
"No."  
"Sure?"  
"Hey you want an honest answer, that's it."  
"Ok, I didn't give you the money?"  
"Nope."  
"What did I do with the money?"  
Don shrugged his shoulders and caught hold of the tv remote, started surfing the channels.  
"You've spent it, I think. Don't worry about it. Mom knew it was from both of us."

"On what?" Charlie was thinking and did not catch what Don had said.

"What on what?"

"What did I spend it on if I didn't give it to you?"

"How do I know, I just knew that you didn't give me the money."

"You want me to give it to you now?"

Don stopped his surfing and looked at Charlie, "You're serious? After all these years?"

"Ya, why not? After all, a debt is still a debt if one has not return the borrowed sum. "

"OK, let me see, Ten dollars at the interest of 20 per year…… "

"What! 20?" Charlie exclaimed but Don was not listening and he continued, "for 23 years equals 56 dollars."

"What!" Charlie exclaimed again, "Daylight robbery! Ten dollars became fifty six? No way!"

"Well…..it's been 23 years and you insisted on giving me the money."

"What's this? You are charging your brother interest?" Alan asked coming into the room.

"Charlie wanted to pay an old debt, I never asked for it, he insisted." Don said eye crinkling at the sides.

"Charlie, what debt is this? Well if you want to pay old debts, how about I bring out my book and checked for any debts you boys owe."

"Ahh… dad, Charlie will pay for all."

"Don!" squeaked Charlie.

"OK, no more of these debts, come one let's have dinner." Alan said and smiled as he turned to go into the dinning room with the two of them following behind.

_"Hey, can you remember why I didn't pay you the ten dollars?" _Charlie whispered to Don.  
'Charlie, don't you remember? Think, Charlie…think."

Charlie was lost in his thoughts, he didn't see Don stopping, Whoof!  
"Don!"

"Stop fooling around, eat while the food's hot." Alan said, "later we can discuss about debts outstanding."

"See, you've opened a can of worms, dad will come after you with his little black book." Don teased his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

C is for Comfort Soup

_After two days of stuffy nose and a full blown cold, Don finally had to go home to his father for some TLC after some 'gentle' persuasion by his team especially Megan._

"Ahhhh-choo!"

"Don!" yelled Megan as she quickly backed away from him.

"Sorry!' Don said, after he nearly blasted Megan full of germs.

"I think you better call it a day. You've been sneezing non stop for the past hour," Megan told Don gently.

Don was feeling sick all over. He shivered all through the night, and in the early morning, he gulped down two Tylenol. He felt a bit better, but the sneezing didn't stop. Instead, it got worse throughout the day.

He went to the break room, and his co-workers slowly backed off and went away. They didn't want to catch the germs Don was spreading.

"Hey, com'on guys. I'm not the plague!" Don looked around at the disappearing backs.

"You're contagious!"

"Don't need your germs, thank you."

"Eppes go home!" came the various replies.

Don shook his head and started to sneeze again.

After another two hours, not only could his team not stand it, he himself was getting sick of it too. He picked up the phone and dialed the number automatically.

"Hello? Dad?"

"Donny? Is that you? What's the matter?" Alan was surprised. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 4pm. He wondered why Don was calling at this time.

"Dad…..can I come over?"

"Donny, anytime you can come over. You don't need to call and ask for permission. What's the matter? Are you sick?"

"Ah….choo…"came the reply.

"Yes, you are sick. You've got the flu?" Alan waited for his reply.

"Er.. no..yes, not that I cannot take care of myself, it's just that the maintenance people are painting the apartments, and I cannot stand the stench of the paint even though I have this stuffy nose, so I was thinking that I bunk over at Charlie's for a day or two. Charlie's not home, I know so…."

"So you decided to ask the lodger?"

"Well… you're…ahhhh ahhh choo!"

"Bless you! I'm not the achoo, but Donny, stop talking, and come over straight away!"

"Right, dad, thanks. I need to get some things together. I'll see you in an hour, ok?"

"No, Donny, you come straight here. No need to bring anything. Everything you need is here. You get comfortable, and go straight to bed. I may still be in the store when you get here. You got all that?"

Don kept quiet. He was thinking maybe it's not too wise to go to Charlie's. He really hated all the mothering from his dad. He's a grown man, for goodness sake. He was jerked out of his inner thoughts when he heard his dad calling him in his ear.

"Donny, Donny, you're there? I need to go to the store now to get all the ingredients for the soup."

"Soup? Comfort soup?"

"Is that what you call it? Comfort soup? Right, you want it with pasta or bread."

"Pasta please dad . er… those bow ties pasta? and thanks. No It was Charlie who named it comfort soup"

Alan put down the phone with a smile on his face. _'comfort soup, indeed.'_

'_Well, I need to get some ingredients for the comfort soup.' He thought to himself, caught the jacket from the back of the chair and took his keys. After looking around a bit, he made sure his wallet was in his back pocket, and he went out ._

Meanwhile at the FBI office, his team had big grins on their faces. Don stared at them and said, "Satisfied?"

"Yea, boss. That's good. Be thankful that we didn't blow the whistle on you that you were sick for the past two days. Now you can take two days off to recuperate under Alan's special care. Hey, that comfort soup with bow ties pasta must be something. I must ask Alan for the recipe." Megan smiled.

"Don, tell you what. We will come and visit you tonight. Maybe we could try some of those bow ties you're talking about." Colby said, grinning at a smiling David.

"Yea, yea, and who gave me the cold?" Don stared at Megan.

"Not Me! It was Mr. Macho here who sneezed all over you." Megan started back at Don, daring him to say otherwise.

David very innocently said, "Who me? Nah… I didn't sneeze a tad, oh…. the other Mr. Macho." He grinned at Colby.

Megan and Don were still at it, "Well then who got sick first?"

"OK, but I stayed away. I was very obedient to the doctor and stayed home for two days, so it was not me. You men are all the same. Don't want to admit that you're sick until you're almost dead on your feet. Want to behave like macho men who can't or won't be beaten by teeny weeny bugs. Then you want to have all the attention you can get, like a baby!"

That got David and Colby sniggering.

"OK, Ok, I got your point. Don't have to go into details, cheech.. lucky you're not my mother!"

This got Megan mad. She went and punched Don on his arm and walked back to her place glaring at Colby and David.

"Ow, sorry Megan, and I am not that sick!" Don insisted again after apologizing to Megan.

"Yes! You are!" all three of them said at once, and Don quickly turned away as a series of Ah-choos erupted from him. His team quickly covered their mouths and back off further.

"Go home, Don!" Megan called out as she backed up to her table.

"Going !" he called out, _'mother hen' ."_ He muttered under his breath and started to collect his things together.

"I heard that!"

"No you did not."

"Hey, children stop quarrelling." Colby said, and David was heard sniggling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

D is for Dastardly Deed Avoided

_Charlie was still puzzling over what Don had said , "Yep, I said you can pay me ten dollars for your share, but you didn't give me the money."_

What had happened that he didn't pay Don the money? He was not the forgetful type, but this really had him puzzled.

He knew that Don would not ask him for the money, and anyway, it was over 23 years ago. But, he still wanted to know why he didn't pay Don.

Don had only asked for ten dollars from him because he knew that Charlie did not have as much money as him. Charlie knew the present cost much more.

Eventually, he forgot all about it. Some days passed when this niggling subject of owing Don the ten dollars crept up again.

"Hey, Charlie, do you want the sandwich or the pie?" Amita asked as they sat down to a small diner after their show. They decided to go for some home made pies and sandwiches instead of going for a huge dinner.

"Here's some money, get me a tuna sandwich and a slice of apple pie and tea for me, please." Charlie said, handing the money to Amita.

"No need. I need to pay you for the books you bought for me. I still owe you some and will pay you afterwards." Amita went off to join the queue for the food.

'I still owe Don the money.' He sat at the table, pulled out some napkins from the dispenser and started writing on them absentmindedly. He wrote the figure 10 over and over again, hoping at least the number 10 would jogged the memory.

A group of giggling teenagers came in and were talking loudly.  
"Did you see the commotion this afternoon? Joe was trying to hit Con with that stick just because Con was talking with his girlfriend. Luckily Mr. Bartolomew came out and stopped them. He's in for it."  
"He'll get detention, most probably." Came another voice.  
The voices stopped talking when they were at the counter to order.  
Charlie looked at them, three young boys. Then it all came back to Charlie, the name Bart and something to do with a stick. Ah…..

Twenty three years ago…..

_A few days after Don had bought Charlie the book and the present for their mother's forthcoming birthday._

After school, Don came to Charlie who was sitting on a bench, waiting to walk home with him, "Charlie can you sit and wait for me. I need to see Bonkers for the Geography homework . He doesn't believe that I did it all by myself, that egghead. So I have to stand in front of him to tell him what I did. You wait for me. It won't take long." Before Charlie could say anything, Don ran off.

Charlie took out his book to read. He knew about the trouble Don had with the geography teacher, Bonkers, before. He was told to keep quiet and not tell their parents. Don said he could handle it. He did the previous time, but he had to stay back two hours to do extra homework.

Charlie hoped this time everything would be alright. The Geography teacher was not Bonkers. His name was Mr. Beaufort Botany, but behind his back, the students called him Bonkers. Don had another name for him, Effhead, but it was changed to Egghead when his mother caught him using the first name.

Charlie waited, and he stood up and walked about. He spied Bonkers' son, Bartholomew Botany, talking with a group of bigger boys. He walked cautiously towards the side and stood to hear what they were talking about.

He knew that Bart had a grudge against Don. They had some word slinging session over some girls. Bart told his dad, and that's when Don had trouble with Bonkers eh..Botany.

"So who's going to do that? You or you" Bart pointed to two taller boys. The two boys shuffled their feet."I did it last time, Hog, it's your turn."

"Hey why don't you do it yourself, Barty. Why are you always picking on Eppes?"

"I did it. I told my dad that he copied the geography homework, but now I need someone to sock it to him one more time, then we are even for now. I don't like to lose to Eppes."

"Alright just this one time, I don't want to be called up."

"That's why I wanted him to still be around when everyone is gone. Make sure you do it. I don't care how, and I don't want to be involved. After this, you don't owe me any more favors.." Bart went off with the other boy.

Hog hung around waiting. Charlie didn't know what he was going to do to Don. He cautiously crept up, and he saw Hog holding a stout stick.

"He's going to hit Don with that." Charlie then made a decision, and he went up to Hog.

"Hey Hog, I want to make a deal with you."

"Squirt, you better be off, or I'll give you the end of this." Hog said, swinging the stick around.

"You do that, and you'll be expelled. You want that?" Charlie said going nearer.

What he wanted to say to Hog must not be heard by a third party.

"You want to make some money without hitting anyone?"

"No, I have to do it." Then, he stopped and asked, " What money?"

"I'll give you ten dollars, and you do not hurt my brother."

It all came back to Charlie. It was quite funny too, now that he recalled everything.

He wondered why it was filed away until now. Maybe it was something he wanted to forget, but it was just another incident.

He waited for a little while more, and Don came running, and he told Charlie to hurry up because he had football practice.

"Did you have trouble with Mr. Botany, Don?"

"Nah.. I had Miss Chang stand by and witness, so that Egghead will have to let me go after I told him what he wanted to know, easy."

"That's good. Come on, let's go if you want to get to that practice." Charlie said pulling Don's arm, and they went off in a fast trot.

He remembered that night Don came home all bruised and said he had a collision with another boy during the game. Their parents were all concerned, and their mother quickly rubbed some ointment on his stomach and told him not to go to school if he was hurting.

Don did go to school, and he was holding on to his stomach. There were some visible bruises on his cheek.

Charlie felt safe for Don. He knew that Bart would think that Hog did it to Don.

He was not scared that Hog would repeat their conversation. They had made a pact not to tell anybody, and Charlie got Hog to promise not to hit Don or listen to Bart anymore. For that, he paid him ten dollars. He had forgotten that he had to pay Don for the present they were going to give their mother.

He thought it was better to keep Don safe from a beating.

He had prevented a dastardly deed from being carried out by Hog, and as both promised not to tell, he had conveniently forgotten all about that and the ten dollars he was supposed to give Don that day.

Don had bought him a book earlier on and he had managed to talk Hog into not obeying Bart to beat up his brother. He had felt very good then.

Present:

"Charlie…Charlie!"

"Huh? What?" Charlie swiveled his head at the voice.

"I'm been calling you from there," Amita said, pointing to the counter, "to help me with the drinks. What were you thinking so deeply that you did not hear." Amita was a tad annoyed for when she was calling Charlie and there was no reply, looks were directed at her.

"Sorry, sorry Amita. Just thought back when Don and I were in school some twenty over years ago."

"What? Something happened?" Amita asked as they carried their drinks and food back to their table.

"No, something did not happen, and I was very glad then."

"OK then, let's eat. Charlie, here's the money for the books. My treat this time since you paid for the show."

Charlie smiled at her and took the money.

He was wondering if he could tell Don now since it's been 23 years that he had made a pact with Hog.

'I wonder where is 'Hog' now. What was his real name?' Charlie pondered.

Maybe he should ask Don what happened the first time Bart had him beaten.  
Hmmm getting curiousier and curiouser… like Alice in Wonderland.

Amita gave Charlie a funny look. She knew that he was up to something, but she also knew that he will not tell until he was ready.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

E is for Evil Envy

_Don and Charlie in their early teens in School._

_Unbeknown to the brothers, they were the envy of a certain group of boys whose leader was the teacher's son, and he had a huge grudge against Don. _

Barty and his friends were sitting at their table when Don came in with a group of his friends, mostly girls. They were laughing and were at easy camaraderie with each other.

"Don, you want a drink? I am going to get me one?" one of the girls asked.

"Sure, thanks Cindy. Anything available will do."

Cindy walked passed Bart and he stared at her, "Hey, how about getting me one too, darlin'"

Cindy walked past him, totally ignoring him and his friends who were smirking, some at her and some at Bart. Bart got angry with his friends.

"What does she see in him? Some idiotic J..W?"

One of his friends got alarmed." Bart, no name calling. I don't want to get in trouble with the Head."

"I don't care. He's a prick. How come the girls all go round him like flies stuck on a sticky pad?" He spat maliciously, and then he spied Charlie walking alone towards them.

"Here comes his nerdy baby brother. Let's have some fun. Hey Eppy Nerd!"

As soon as Charlie saw Bart and his friends, he knew he would be the crux of their cruel jabs. He knew his brother would come to his defense if Bart went on and on, but he wanted to be alone so he took off to another section.

Bart started laughing loudly. "See Nerdy Eppesy is scared to come near." He had the group with him laughing. He called loudly, "Hey Nerdy Eppes, yes you, what is 345678 times 999 divided by 123 , times you know….1..2…3…4…5…?"

"And do you know the answer?" suddenly Don was standing beside him.

Barty was busy laughing and teasing Charlie, and he did not see Don coming right at him.

Barty quickly stood up and went face to face with Don.

"I am asking that nerd, I…I'm not asking you."

"That nerd is my brother, and he has done nothing to you. You want to pick on him, you have to go through me!"

"The answer is two million, eight hundred and seven thousand, five hundred and seventy nine point eighty-five (2,807,579.85). Donny, it's alright. He just wanted to ask a math question." Charlie came to pull Don away from Bart before they erupted into a name calling session.

He knew Bart was jealous of Don. Don was popular and had many friends, especially girl friends. He played and was good at a variety of games in school.

Bart, on the other hand, was a well known bully, and he only had a group of friends because he was rich, and his father was one of the school teachers.

What Charlie didn't know was that Bart made use of these so called friends to do his bidding. They stuck to him because he was the rich one, the big spender, and not because they liked him.

"You pick on my brother again……" Don pointed a forefinger at him, "I'll tell the teacher what you did in class."

Don had caught him swapping books with another at one time and copying during a test. He knew that Barty had one or two of his so called friends to do his homework most of the time, and he suspected that Barty paid them too.

That kept him quiet. Don walked away with Charlie.

"What did he do, Don?"

"Nothing, just forget it. Hey squirt, can you please not come to these public places? Go to your library if you want to read in quiet."

"Sorry, Don, but I know how to defend myself. "

"How? Shoot them with your numb3rs and equations? That fart will keep on and on and make everybody around laugh at you just to annoy me.

So can you please ……OK just be careful of him. He's not one to forget."

"Yes Don, I will be careful. I'll see you after school."

"Yea, yea, don't be late. I've got practice later. I want to finish my homework before practice."

"Yes, Don, see you." Charlie said and ran up the stairs to the library as Don had suggested.

Bart was starring after the Eppes' back. He was furious. He will get back at him, he will.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

F is for Finding the Answers

_There were some questions that Charlie needed to ask Don regarding a bully in their school some 23 years ago. Charlie was not sure that Don would give him the answers._

Charlie was a guest speaker in a Math Forum held in Nebraska. He was given first class flight, first class accommodation in a six star hotel and a limousine to ferry him all over.

He dined with the guest speakers, and they had intellectual conversations and it was a very enjoyable for the first two days.

By the third day, he was wishing that the day would end so that he could go home.

Being on first class, he could easily change the day or the time he was flying home. He changed it to one day earlier.

He gave the Organizer his apologies that he could not attend the dinner the next day. He said he had some home problems.

He left just after the forum ended. He had packed the night before, so he had to put in the clothes he just used. He slept early for he had to get up early for the first available flight home.

He only had to return his hotel room keys as he left the hotel in the morning. Everything else was done by the Organizers.

When he accepted these types of invitations, he could set his own rules that he wasn't bothered with accommodations and transportation. Meals, if not provided, he could take care of himself, but he just couldn't be bothered with those other things.

Usually more than that would be readily available for he was well known in the academic field. His presence and acceptance to take part or to be guest speaker in any of these functions was welcomed with open arms. Down to the point of almost 'kowtowing' to him, sometimes it was embarrassing.

Charlie would have stayed for another day if not for some niggling questions that made him want to get home as quickly as possible.

In the Forum, they talked about finding solutions to the great Mathematical Problems and Equations that needed a different approach. All this involved great discussions. It was a lively Forum which he enjoyed very much. He wished that Larry or Amita were with him but both were unable to take leave or get people to take their classes. Charlie was able to get away for he had Amita and Larry to cover some of his classes.

In the night while trying to sleep, he thought that they could easily find the solutions to those great mathematical problems, but this simple question or questions of what happened some twenty three years ago had him stumped.

He decided that he will look for the answers with or without Don's help. He needed to find out what happened between Bart and Don. He wanted to know if Bart really did bash up Don.

This was all about his brother, and since they had gotten close, he found out that there were many things he did not know about.

He knew that Don knew all about him for their parents had brought Don up to date on his activities, especially his achievements.

He had time to think back and realized that he knew nothing more than the surface about Don's days in Quantico and Albuquerque. How did he spend his days? What else did he do besides training and catching crooks?

He was surprised that now he wanted to know all about Don, maybe because they had gotten closer these past years.

But now his object was to go back all these years when they were in school. He wanted to know; Why did Bart pick on Don? What did Don do to make him so mad at him that he lied about Don to his father, Don's Geography teacher Botany? Why did Bart got someone to beat him up?

And how come they didn't know about it?

He did not see Don with bruises, for they usually went home together, well most of the time.

The only bruises he had were from playing baseball during practices. Well to him at that time it was only during his practices that he had some bumps here and there.

Now to think of it, he became suspicious. What if Don was ambushed or something? Or that Bart and his friends were waiting for him after his practice.

But then surely Don would have been beaten worse than a mere bump here and there. Nah.. it couldn't be. Charlie was convinced then that it didn't happen at all.

Now, there's the question of telling Don what happened to the ten dollars that he owed him. He wondered if the pact he made with Hog was still standing.

Whatever happened didn't matter anymore. It was over 23 years ago. Don said that he can't keep a secret.

Well, he'd be surprised. Charlie smiled to himself in the dark, and already, he was planning what to do the first thing he got home.

He mentally list down the 'thing' he need to do, first look up Hog's real name and if not try to locate Bart. And then…. he felt asleep.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

G is for Go for it.

_(Go For - to make an attempt at; try for )_

_Charlie made up his mind to go for it, get it over, ask Don the questions to satisfy his curiousity._

The hotel reception gave him the morning call, and his driver was waiting to take him to the airport.

Charlie had made friends with Bill, who not only ferried him up and down, but also took him on a night city tour after the first day of the Forum.

He learned that Bill was an ex-marine. He was also single, not that he was gay or anything, he just liked it that way. Charlie also learned that Bill had a large number of siblings and thus a number of nieces and nephews who doted on him and vice versa. Bill enjoyed what he was doing and the luxurious Jaguar saloon was his own pride and joy. He couldn't think of a better way to earn some good money.

Bill charged for car rental, chauffeur service and security. He preferred individual protection because it is much easier. He was able to make friends with many of his ex-clients, and sometimes, they invited him to their place for holidays, too. And what better way to earn good money, doing something you like, work hard earn hard, so that you would be settled for life when you don't work anymore.

Bill said that he does not take just any client. He had the choice to take the job or not. He said, with a laugh, that he was so reliable that a lot of companies have his name, and sometimes he does the job non-stop for some months running. Whenever he felt like not working, he would take off for a holiday in the wilds to ride the rapids and climb the mountains.

Charlie said he envied him. He would like to do that, but he can't now. He had too many things to do.

Bill laughed and said that life is short and you should enjoy your own reapings. There is no sin in that. Charlie learned that Bill was a Protestant.

Bill practically told Charlie his whole life history, and Charlie told his in moderation. Bill did not pursue further.

Charlie told him it was good philosophy and that he planned to consult whenever he could. He hoped to retire a very wealthy man so that he can support his father and his brother if he needed to. He told Bill that his brother was FBI, and his job was sometimes dangerous. He had wished many times that his brother would resign from the FBI before anything happened or he really burned out since it was a very stressful job.

Bill advised him to 'Go for it Charlie. You can do it. You're so young and successful. Go earn your millions and retire a rich young man. Call me when you have time to vacation. We'll go and do some hiking."

Charlie told him he would keep that in mind. They talked about other things as well.

Earlier, Bill had got Charlie's autograph for two of his nieces when they heard that their uncle was the man in charge of his transport. They knew Charlie was coming since it was a Forum open to the students for a small entrance fee.

There was a small incident when somehow some young students learned that Professor Charles Eppes was leaving the next day after the Forum ended. They crowded the hotel lobby to hoping to get his autograph. Luckily, it was only about eight or nine of them at a glance.

Bill quickly got hold of Charlie to get him out, but Charlie told Bill that since it was not so many, he could entertain them.

Bill stood by while Charlie signed and had some words with the students, mostly girls. One of the young ladies even offered him a lemon pop tart.

"Goodness, I wouldn't mind one, it's my favorite,well actually it was my brother's favorite and it so became mine too. Umm thanks!"

Charlie was feeling a bit high with all the girls clamoring round him for autograph. He would have loved to talk longer about Math since one of them brought out a question, but he heard some 'um hms…', so he very nicely thanked them and went off with Bill.

Bill saw the real side of Dr. Charles Eppes, he was nice and friendly and even towards a bunch of students, he was very earnest in telling them about those math thingy. It was a pity for it was time up; he had a flight to catch, so he made some noise and pointed to his watch to let him know.

Charlie thanked Bill again and jokingly asked if he would fly to LA if he needed his service again. He was surprised when Bill replied, "No problem, Charlie. If you really require my help, just pay for my flight and lodgings."

"No joke?"

"No joke, upfront real thing."

Charlie laughed, shook his hands and thanked him. His flight back was pleasant and very comfortable.

He had a lot to think about, and he knew that he had to get all his questions answered because he felt very uneasy since this had cropped up. He blamed Don for telling him that he did not pay him the ten dollars.

Everything came up at once, the unpleasantness in school with Bart, Hog and some of the boys that hung out with Bart.

Charlie had his questions ready, and when he got home from his Math Forum in Nebraska, he was pleased to find Don at home.

In fact, he found him sleeping in his old bedroom. His father was not around for him to ask, and when he went inside Don's bedroom, he found him deeply asleep. He came back downstairs.

He heard his father's car coming into the drive, and he stood at the door to wait for him.

"Charlie, you're back early," Alan said happy that both of his boys were home. He was pleased that Charlie was back early. They all can have some family time together even though Don was not feeling well.

"Yes, I didn't stay back for the farewell dinner the committee was going to give. Not really keen to discuss what we've been discussing for the past three nights. I just arrived, and I see Don's sleeping in his old bedroom."

"Ah, yes, how's he? Is he awake?"

"Well, he's still sleeping. I don't know. Don's sick, isn't he?"

The answer came when a series of sneezes came from Don's room.

"Oh yea, dear brother has a mother of a cold. That's why he came back.

"Are you cooking some of the comfort soup? With pasta? I'd love to have some too," Charlie said.

He really needed some good old home cooking instead of the rich food he was having. Nothing like dear old dad's rich veggie soup with chicken stock, the good old comfort soup.

Charlie could practically smell the soup, he was thinking of; chopped up veggies like celery, carrot, onions, broccoli, cauliflower, potatoes and tomatoes boiled until melted into soft mushiness and with pasta of course.

Don preferred bowties and he preferred those twisted ones. Well, actually any type of Pasta would be equally great.

Goodness, he wants that soup now and he can dip some bread to eat with it.

"Dad, I can smell the soup from here."

"Are you sure? Then you can have the invisible soup first, while I go and make the real thing."

Alan looked at Charlie and shook his head. "Alright you do something for me, you go and take a jug of lemonade I made to your brother. Am sure with those sneezes, he'll be awake by now. Yes, he's sick, and he asked for the soup with pasta. Right, comfort soup with pasta. Let's all have some comfort. For Don, he's sick, for you, because you like it and for me, especially a great comfort that both of you are home."

"No need," Came a slightly nasal gruffy voice.

"No need? You don't want the soup with pasta?" Alan turned at the sound and saw a bleary eyed Don in rumpled sweats and hair sticking all over the place.

"No, no, I say no need to come upstairs. I'm down, see?" Don answered his father.

"Hey Don, Are you alright?" Charlie asked, eyeing his brother. He didn't know whether to laugh or not at his appearance.

"Do I look alright to you? I'm having a mother of a cold which comes with a dozen sneezes each session, and my head's ready to pop."

"Oh so, you still think you can look after yourself," Alan questioned?

"Dad, I came back didn't I?"

"Yea, am sure it was your team's effort to get you to come back."

"Are you sure it was the team's effort to get me to come back..Awww dad, ye of little faith."

Alan gave a 'huh!' and walked back to the kitchen. Alan didn't want to let Don know that Megan called him while he was in the store. Megan told him that Don should be arriving soon. Alan thanked her and told her to thank the rest of their team for getting Don to come back. Megan laughed and said it was no problem since the whole department was ready to kick Don out of the office with all the germs he was kindly spreading around.

"Right now, I am in no mood to argue. Nice to see you back, Chuckie. How was the Forum? Any nice girls come up to you for your autograph?

I am going to lie down on the couch. Be a good bro, and go fetch me the lemonade, Chucky."

"Why… yes and how did you know? I had some nice girls who came up to me for my autograph." Charlie answered Don proudly.

"Are you sure Chucky, or you're just pulling my leg?" Don stopped short and turned to look at Charlie.

"No, I'm not pulling your leg, and do I have to remind you not to call me Chucky? Donald?" Charlie protested staring at Don's retreating back and then looked at his father.

"Go humor him. I'll make sure he does the same for you when you get his germs."

"Dad! I just came back. I don't want to get his germs and fall sick! I have lots to do. Oh, oh I think I'd better go back to CalSci."

"Charlie, I am joking! As long as you don't go too near when he sneezes, you won't get it." Alan quickly assured him just in case Charlie really wanted to go back to CalSci.

Charlie took the jug and an empty cup to Don. He poured it out for him and left it on the table. He sat on the chair across the couch. He might as well go for it, and ask the questions now.

"Don, I want to ask you a question."

"What?" came the mumble from the pillow Don had on his face.

"Do you remember Hog, the tall boy from school, one grade higher than you and a good friend of Bart, Barty?"

"Bart the tart? Yea I remember him. He was always hanging out with two boys bigger than him. His bodyguards I think. I think he paid them too. That's why we called him the tart."

"Paid them to do what? Guard him? Why the tart?" Charlie asked then he realized it."oh…he's not really the tart, is he?"

"Nah.. We just called him that to irritate him. He made trouble with a lot of other school kids. He was scared they would come after him."

"Oh I didn't know that. Did he make trouble for you?"

"Plenty. Do you think I stayed in detention for fun. Some of it was caused by him. Other times he wouldn't dare since I caught him cheating more than once. He stopped harassing me for a time. He didn't do something to you, did he? Hey, why are you suddenly talking about that tart?"

"No, I went out of his way. I went to the library if I wanted to read or study like you told me. He didn't disturb me there, and I was not talking about him. You were. All I asked was if you knew Hog."

"Hog? Eh.. not sure? Was he one of Tart's bodyguards?"

"Yes. You know the two bigger boys? They were in a different class from us weren't they? Do you know them?"

'_Knew them, they ambushed me twice, sure I knew them.'_ "No. Charlie I want to sleep. No more questions."

"OK. Do you know where we keep our Yearbooks?"

"Should be in the attic. Why are you so interested in Hog, Charlie?"

"Er.. nothing , just curious?"

"Charlie….."

"Nothing, nothing, just go back to sleep. I'll wake you when the yum yum pasta soup is ready."

Charlie left Don and went into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'll be up in the attic. I want to look for our school's yearbooks."

"It's dusty, Charlie. Take a vacuum cleaner up there before you start shifting the boxes. You can see that your mother labeled them properly. Just take the one you want, but vacuum off the dust before you open it."

"Yes, yes Dad!"

"And Charlie."

"Yes dad, anything else?"

"No, but you don't touch the middle pile. That's all the house things. Nothing you'll be interested in."

"What's in the middle pile?"

"Nothing you'll be interested in, and don't touch it." Alan reminded him.

Charlie gave his father a look saying…_OK I won't touch it, but I want to see what's inside.'_ "OK dad." and he ran up the stairs.

'_Boy oh boy, he's going to be a curious busybody, just hope he vacuums the things before he touches them.'_ Alan muttered to himself and went back to his cooking.

Charlie went back to his room to change into a comfortable tee and shorts and went up to the attic.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

H is for Headway

Chapter 8 -H Is for Headway

**(Make Headway – progress, go forward)**

_Charlie was making headway. He found the boxes in the attic, and the next step was to look for the yearbook._

Charlie went up to the attic, right on top of his craftsman and below the roof. It was hot and dusty as predicted, and though the sun was slowly setting, the light coming through the semi circle glass window enabled him to see without switching on the lights.

He saw an old bed, dismantled and leaning against one side of the attic. Stacks of boxes lay by the side walls, and in the middle was a big pile of something covered by heavy plastic. The heavy plastic was covered in a thin film of dust. He thought it was probably some junk to be carted off. He must make a point to help his dad get rid of it.

But he looked carefully. He lifted up the heavy plastic taking care as not to get the dust in his face. He could see that there were some Christmas decorations for some of the tinsel were sticking out of the box as if it was packed in a hurry.

He remembered that it was last year no, no, early this year and in the middle of January his dad reminded him that the Christmas tree needed to be taken down and all the decorations packed away and he appreciated some help.

But one thing let to another and he had forgotten all about it even though the tree was no longer in the hall, he still didn't realized that he was supposed to help his dad.

He felt bad then and later it was OK for he took his dad and Don of course to a very nice dinner in one their favorite restaurants.

He went round and pulled up the other end of the heavy plastic and was surprised at the other things he found. There were some plastics pails, a new shovel, a big bundle of plastic sheets wrapped in another plastic bag, and some new pots. He was puzzled as to why the attic became the storeroom for gardening stuff. He pulled back the plastic and covered it up again and went back to his original task, looking for the yearbook.

He went round the side where the boxes were. There were many boxes but all in one row stacked neatly, one on top of the other. He counted twenty of them, some stacked in threes and some in fours. They were in standard size boxes. He was surprised.

He read some of the labels written neatly by his mother. Some were torn because it was torn off the original boxes and reposted onto the standard boxes. The rest of the labels on the boxes were written by his father.

Dad must have repacked everything so that the boxes could be stacked evenly and neatly in a row on top of each box.

He wondered when he did that. It must have been some months back as the dust had already gathered on the top of the boxes.

These standard sized boxes must have been purchased from a courier company.

Only courier companies have these standard sized boxes.

He remembered there were only about five large ones; now due to the size of the box, five became twenty .

Boy oh boy, he will have fun searching for the yearbook. He could procrastinate and do it the next day, but he'd rather do it now.

Who knows when he will be this curious again? If those questions were not answered, he might never know.

His father had placed the boxes that held his books and things all on one side, and on the other side, there were about five boxes holding Don's things.

He wanted to know what was inside the boxes. He had many books. It would be fun now to look back at all the books he accumulated in his early years. Some he bought while he was away in Princeton, but mostly they were his study books. He tore the tape off one of the boxes and when he did dust flew round, he quickly backed off.

But, he pondered to himself as he started to get the vacuum cleaner, it would be even more fun to look in the boxes of Don's stuff.

Charlie switched on the lights, plugged in the vacuum and started vacuuming the dust off the boxes.

'_Oh might as well, vacuum the room,'_ he thought to himself and started the job of vacuuming the attic room. He started of with the boxes by running the vacuum brush over the top and sides. He did it quickly so there wouldn't be dust flying around.

He did the floor, but when he came to the pile in the middle of the room, he gave up. He unplugged the vacuum cleaner and got the long extension cord rolled up neatly. He had to make two rounds, so he took the vacuum cleaner back down to the storeroom.

He was curious as to what was in Don's box, rather than his own. He opened Don's box first and pulled out the books. There were a few fiction books, mostly detective stories and some school books on History and Geography. Boy, Don must have loved History and Geography.

He saw his Grade books, thin ones and he was tempted to open it, but he did not. After all, this was Don's box. He knew he would get an earful if Don knew he opened his box.

He got lucky when he opened the first box. He saw the old bat, ah… was this the one that mom and dad bought for him? It was really well worn. This was the bat that Don didn't get but got him the book on Math. He took it out of the box and put it aside.

He checked further inside, no yearbook, and he opened another and another and finally found their school yearbook. Getting what he wanted, he closed the box back carefully.

He decided to take two boxes of his down to the garage without opening them. He stuffed the bat and the yearbook into one box after opening it and took it down carefully. Leaving it in the garage, he went back for another box.

He immediately took the yearbook out and started running through it.

"Charlie."

He was engrossed in the book, and he did not answer his dad.

"Charlie!"

"Coming," he called out and put the yearbook back into the box and went out.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I is for Imaginative Mind

_It was some days later that Don came back to the craftsman in the wee hours of the morning after a late night stake out .  
He lent a helping hand to the repair works his father was doing, that's where he though his imaginative mind was doing overtime._

'Dad, you in?" Don called out as he wearily dumped his keys on the foyer table, shrugged off his jacket and threw it by the back of the chair.

He noticed that Charlie's car was not around. Hmmm in Amita's place he'd bet.

He thought of going up to his old bedroom but was too tired to climb the stairs. He went straight to the couch, lay down and closed his eyes. He didn't even hear his dad coming down the stairs some minutes later. He was out like a light.

Alan, as usual, made his way to the kitchen, put the water to boil and went to get the paper. He walked past the sitting room and to the front door.

He imagined he saw a lump on the couch and decided his eyes were playing tricks on him. He shook his head, opened the door to collect the mail, and saw the SUV. No, that was not his imagination. Don was here, is here, sleeping on the couch.

He quickly went inside to the sitting room where Donny was sleeping._ 'Goodness an all nighter again? Dear son, one day you'll wear yourself out.'_ He went to get a thick and put it over Don. It was a bit chilly in the early morning. He looked at the clock, which showed 5.05am, _' Boy, he must be tired'_  
He saw Don was dead to the world. He left him alone and went into the kitchen to have his usual coffee and read the papers.

Don slept for a few hours when a noise woke him up. He got up and went to the kitchen to see if there's anything left over from breakfast for him.

There was a note propped up against the upturned cup. "Coffee's ready. Just reheat, and there's bread for toast."

He sat down, toasted 2 slices, and spread it with some peanut butter. A cup of hot and refreshing coffee completed his meal.

After that, he went upstairs to shower. Coming out of the bathroom with a towel round his lean hips, he went to his old room to rummage for something comfortable to wear.

He wasn't going into the office today because he had another stakeout during the night. They planned to do it for just one more night, and if the bait was not taken, then they have to find another way to catch the crooks in action.

While taking his shower earlier, he heard the banging sounds, and now again, curious, he went out back of the house to investigate.

"Dad?" After getting no answer, Don went to the front of the house. He found his dad sawing a piece of wood and more wood on the ground.  
"What are you doing? Why are you sawing this wood?"

"Part of the wood in the front porch is rotting. I need to replace it before that part collapses."

"Then why are you doing it. Tell the landlord. Dad, you don't have to do this. Charlie can get somebody in to do it."

Alan shook his head and continued sawing.

Don stood and did some stretching exercise and he looked around the neighborhood. He noticed some people walking by. It was still early, and the sun's not up yet, and it was still cool to have their morning walks.

He saw a couple passing by, an old man walking his dog. "Is that old man Floyd with his dog?"

"Yep, and the same one that you boys got into trouble with. Kicking the ball into his garden and into his rose bushes."

"Not on purpose, dad. We did apologize, but he was such a cranky old man then. Boy, he must be eighty over years by now."

"Eighty five and still going strong."

"Wonder if he will remember me if I call out to him?"

"He might if you identify yourself. He used to ask your mom how you boys were doing when he saw us in the store. He won't ask me, but he was quite chatty with your mom then."

Alan kept quiet for a while. He knew bringing up the subject of their mother always brought back some nostalgic memories. He had often told his boys, think of the good and happy times, remembering them was good for the soul.

"Yea, mom was friendly with most of the neighbours."

He turned to look across at old man Floyd, but he was gone and in place was an old lady but younger than Floyd.

He thought that the old lady was staring at them. _Nah.. it was his imaginative mind doing overtime. Why should she be staring at them.  
It's just an old lady going for her morning walk just like old man Floyd._

But from the corner of his eye, he saw her standing there still looking at them and he didn't imagine it, certainly not his imaginative mind , she was really staring at them.  
He pretended to bend down, and he looked at her way again._ 'Yep she was looking this way, staring at both of them. Weird.'_  
He turned to his dad, "Hey dad, who is that lady?"

Alan looked to where the old lady was standing, and she started to walk by slowly, still looking at them. She nodded her head.

Alan put out his hand and gave a small wave. "I'm not sure. Don't think I have seen her around. Must be someone's grandmother visiting."

Don turned back to his father and pointed to the pile of wood, "Why are you doing this? Is this necessary?"

"Yes, replacing this wood _(pointing to the rotting and sagging wood at the side of the house in front of the porch.) _With this wood. The landlord seems to be busy most of the time. I bought the wood a few days ago and have yet to see him fix it. I might as well take care of it before it really rots away."

"Come, I'll do it." Don said and promptly started to take some nails and hammer.

"No, no, Donny. You need to get take out the planks first. Here use this."

Alan handed Don a long steel bar to pry the rotting wood away.

Unbeknownst to them, someone, or rather two ladies in the house opposite the road, was watching with keen interest, especially one who was doing the watching with binoculars.

While prying out the rotten wood, Don had a feeling that he was being watched. Goodness, what was wrong with him today, imaginative mind.  
He shook the feeling away. Maybe it was because they were on a stakeout yesterday or rather early this morning. It's all his imagination that he was feeling this now.

Imagination or not, after a while he stopped what he was doing and looked around, seeing nothing unusual. But, the feeling persisted. He stopped and walked a bit into the garden and looked around. He wondered if he should take his gun out, just in case.

The current case they were on was about drugs and drugs suppliers, the bad people. What if they were on to him or knew FBI was keeping tabs on them?

He shook away these thoughts and continued to work at the planks. "Dad! all done. What do you want me to do next?"

Alan had gone inside and came out presently with a towel and a cold beer. He handed it to Don. 'Here, rest a bit and we'll measure out the length and hammer it in."

"Is this treated wood?"

"Yep, and it cost plenty. Rot free, termite free, warped free, and it's not free! I'll charge the landlord accordingly," Alan said with an evil look on his face.

"You might want to add in the labor costs. This type of labor costs plenty too especially if the laborer is a working FBI," Don added with a crinkly smile.

He didn't know that his smile also added a smile to the watcher's face.

Don's feeling of being watched didn't abate. Why was he having this feeling that he was being watched or rather someone was watching the house? He asked his father, "Dad, have you had any incidents happening here lately?"

"Incidents? What incidents?"

"Like strangers looking into the house, cars parked nearby, or people coming to ask for directions?" Don looked at his father.

Alan gave Don a funny look and said, "None of those happening here. This is a quiet neighborhood. Everybody minds their own business. What's the matter?"

"Er, nothing dad, just asking."

"Of all things, why are you asking me these things, why? You see anyone looking into the house? Maybe they are tourists taking pictures of this beautiful craftsman house."

Don shook his head and smiled at his dad, "Maybe it's my imaginative mind doing overtime, too many stakeouts. OK rested, what you want me to do next?"  
"You're sure you want to do this? You can go and take a rest, and I can handle this."

"No problem dad, I'll finish this for you, no for Charlie, then I'll rest. I need not go into the office, one more night of surveillance and maybe we can catch those suppliers in action." Don didn't want to go much into it and asked his father for instructions for the wood replacement.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

J is for Just Puzzled

_(taking a break from the Eppes boys, following two stories will be Larry and Megan centered)  
Larry was puzzled as to why Megan was leaving the FBI. Amita was equally puzzled as to why Charlie was busy. Now a days as she had difficulty in locating him. He seemed to disappear just as his classes end._

Amita had a free afternoon so she thought she'll seek Charlie out for lunch.  
She went into Charlie's office and she saw Larry sitting on Charlie's chair, elbows on the table and chin resting on upturned palms.

He looked puzzled.

"Larry, where is Charlie?"  
"I don't know." Larry replied to Amita.

"Do you know what's he's doing now. I know he's not doing anything for Don, and he seemed to be very busy. I can't seem to find him anywhere today. He's not answering his cell either." Amita came up to confide in Larry.

Larry seemed to be in a world of his own. He muttered, _'I don't know why she's leaving. I don't think I'm the reason behind it. Maybe…'_

"Larry!"

"Huh? Oh hi, Amita. What are you doing here? Are you looking for Charlie?"

"Oh Larry, you have not heard what I've just said. Are you alright?"

"Me, why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh well, because I came in five minutes ago, and I was talking to you, and you seemed to be in space." Amita sat down in front of him and put a hand on his arm, "What's wrong Larry?"

"Oh the space thing is over and done with. I've learned quite a bit, and then the monastery stay was an eye opener. I'm back here and started teaching again in CalSci. I thought everything would be alright but now it seems I'm deemed to be alone in this world. That's what's wrong."

"Why Larry? You are not alone. Besides Megan, you have Charlie and me and Alan and even Don. You….Are…Not…Alone." Amita mimicked some ghostly apparition to lighten up Larry's mood.

"Thank you Amita, yes I know I am not alone, as in alone, but oh something's gonna come up soon…….." Larry didn't want to say much. Megan had told him and said not to tell anyone until she had told Don and the rest of the team.

Megan said she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something else, and she went through a few profiling jobs available and that wasn't suitable. She wanted to teach and reach out to young people who got misguided and misled into a life of crime. She had seen plenty of young girls and boys killed or committing crime which had destroyed their lives, not only their lives but also the lives of their loved ones.

She was so passionate about this that Larry had to agree with her. He had told her he would support anything she wanted to do and told her to go ahead.

'Larry, Larry!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Amita, I'm wandering again, am I?"

"Yes, Larry, can't you tell me about it?" Amita asked, looking at Larry worriedly.

"No, my dear. It's alright. It's going to be okay. Now what do you want from me?"

"Information."

"What information? Oh About Charlie? I'm not sure what he's doing right now. All I know is that he's trying to find a student who was in the same school with him and Don some 23 years ago. I'm just curious as to why he was looking for him now, no not curious, more like puzzled."

"Oh, maybe he just wanted to keep in touch with him."

"Why after all these years?"

"Ah, that you'll have to ask him. He has a class around three. Maybe you can speak with him then."

"Oh thanks Larry. I have to run. If you need my help or anything, just tell me alright?"

"Yes, yes Amita, thank you."

Amita nodded to Larry and went out of Charlie's office.

Larry sat down and his wandering thoughts started again. He was thinking about Megan and her leaving the FBI, of course.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

K is for Keeping It Quiet

_Larry and Megan talked about Megan leaving the FBI, and she wanted him to keep it quiet until such time they have talked about it._

Larry walked hesitantly into the FBI office just after 6pm. He met David going out.

"Hi David, you're leaving, aren't you?"

"Hi Larry, yes, after a hard day's work, got to have some fun. You're looking for Megan? She's with Don right now in the break room. Megan seems very troubled these days. You know what's happening?"

"Not really. I'm sure it's nothing. If there's anything, I'm sure she'll let you all know. Well, goodnight then. Have fun." Larry said to David.

"Yea, thanks, and you two have fun too. Night. Hey, you're still driving your jalopy?"

Larry was indignant. He pretended to be offended, "My Jalopy? You called my antique, one of a kind car, a Jalopy. Sir, I'll be offended if you do not apologize at once." Larry tried to stare at David who was grinning away.

"I am sorry, Sir, to call your antiqued ancient four wheeler a Jalopy. Seriously, Larry if you decide you want to part company with your antique, I'll be happy to find a buyer for you. OK goodnight then." David quickly went over to the lift.

Larry stood at the break room door. Megan saw him and put out a hand to him.

After a while both of them came out, "Hi Larry, here's your girlfriend. Have a nice dinner both of you."

"Won't you join us, Don? I'm sure Megan won't mind."

"Yes, Don do join us. We are having Ethiopian."

"You two go ahead. Thanks. I'm going back to Charlie's. Dad tempted me with some red meat roast."

"Don, too much red meat is not good for you. We are having some ostrich meat. It's a very healthy meat. It's cooked in white sauce."

Don made a face, "No, you two go ahead. I'll have my unhealthy red meat."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Say hi to Alan and Charles for me. Come Megan let's go and have our healthy food."

"Wait, I'll go and get my things."

"Say, Larry, you're still driving your jalopy, eh sorry antique car."

"What is this? Why is everybody calling my beautiful car a jalopy? Do you all know what a jalopy is?"

"Come Larry, Don's joking." Megan quickly pulled Larry away before Don damaged his precious car.

Megan said she would leave her car in the FBI car park, and Larry can bring her to work tomorrow morning. Larry was pleased with the arrangement, and they went to the Ethiopian place in his 1931 antique Ford.

"I love this car. Hope you don't sell it." Megan said as soon as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"No, my aim is to keep this and not sell it. It's in perfect working condition, and I have people asking me if I want to part with it and, mind you, the price they quoted was way beyond my imagination, way beyond that it was tempting at first. Not now, not now maybe later."

"Why not now, since you have a good offer?" Megan asked out of curiosity.

"Well, because I loved it the first moment I set my eyes on this 'jalopy' and then I had it tuned to perfection, and then my girl loved it too. So, I will not be tempted to part with it."

"Oh, Larry Fleinhardt, you're so sweet."

"Oh I wouldn't say that I'm sweet, but I'm partial to a certain sweetness beside me."

Megan's wide smile said it all.

After they ordered their meal, Larry came to the point. "Megan, are you sure you want to do this? The FBI seemed to be your whole life. No, no, don't misunderstand me. I'm all for you quitting. With all the dangerous situations you all get into, I'm quite scared for you, for all of you, but it's a job you and the rest of the team are most familiar and suited to. You have good team members, and I know you look out for each other. I'm at ease."

Larry continued, "Do you think in the long run that you are making the right choice? I am not talking to dissuade you, but I'm rather worried that you are rushing into this decision because of some certain things that happened recently. But again, it's your life, and hopefully, someday, it will be part of mine." Larry raised a hand to stop Megan from speaking. "No, I am not rushing you in this too. But if you have thought about it carefully, and if your decision remained the same, then leave by all means. Do something else that you like, apart from the FBI."

"Thank you Larry. No, I don't think I can stand it much longer. Sometimes, sometimes," Megan hesitated, her eyes speaking volumes. "I feel something is missing. Why am I doing all this when sometimes, people just don't care. We have to fight the bureaucracy to get things moving. Young people are getting all the crap and there's no proper…whatever."

At this, Megan threw her hands in the air. "They get into trouble, and where are their parents? Some of them are as young as twelve years old. OK, they are in correction schools, and when they come out they do the same thing all over again. What's wrong in this picture?" Megan was so passionate about it that Larry nodded and let her continue.

"Larry, thanks for your support in this matter, Yes, I have thought for many days about this decision. Yes, someday, we might be a pair permanently. Meanwhile I would like you to keep quiet about this. Don't tell anyone. Who knows I might still change my mind after this week. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, my dear sweet. I will keep quiet about this. I won't say a thing. Come let's eat."

She smiled at him, and Larry nodded taking hold of her hands across the table.

Their food came presently, and it was ostrich meat in white sauce. Both agreed that it was delicious.

The End.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

L is for Look-a-like.

_Someone was taking a keen interest in Don and was looking out for him coming to the house. Don was a look-a-like for someone. _

_( a bit of diversion before I get back to my plot? )_

A few days ago when Don was not feeling well and when he came home, one person caught sight of him.

Receiving a very good look at him, she decided that he was a look-a-like for a literature character she was currently fascinated with.

She was very excited, "Oh my, oh my!" She quickly went inside the house.

Gwennie, the squealer, told her sister that she saw a Darcy look-a-like. She went on and on about it until her sister followed her outside to have a look.

Don, by that time, had gone in the house.

They went back inside. Abby took her binoculars and went to Cherry's front window to look inside the house. After getting no view of the 'Darcy look alike,' they gave up.

The two ladies were Abby and Gwennie, better known as Misses Abigail and Gwendoline Blumyer. They were temporarily staying with their friend, Mrs. Watson, a neighbor of Alan's.

They came to California from Montana to visit a sick Uncle and had extended their stay with their childhood friend, Cherry Watson. Cherry was currently out of town and told them they could stay as long as theywanted. Cherry was like a sister to them, since they all had lived in Montana during their childhood. Cherry moved to California when she met her husband. He was killed in a road accident five years ago. They had no children, and her very close friends, Abby and Gwennie, were practically family to her.

Cherry was pleased to know they were coming, but she was committed to a Church outreach program in a remote part of South America and would be back in two weeks. She made them promise to stay until she got back.

Miss Abbie was a member of the Montana Bird Watching Club, and Miss Gwennie, the die-hard romantic, was a member of the Literature Club back in Montana.

Abby, a naturalist buff, loved bird watching and could stay in one spot for hours waiting for a particular bird. Gwennie, with the same patience, could sit for hours watching, not for birds, but for another kind which fascinated her to bits.

She claimed to be a hopeless, die hard romantic. Since their current club's group discussion was on the works of Jane Austen, Mr Darcy of Pride and Prejudice, was Gwennie's favorite subject.

She spotted Don one day while doing some light gardening in Cherry's small, neat garden. She leaned over the hedge when she saw a big, black SUV pass by.

Being curious, she stood and watched as the SUV drove into the nice big house. She saw a man get out turning as he sneezed.

Like a slow motion picture turning in Gwennie's head, her heart leapt when the man lifted his head. "Darcy!" she exclaimed and time stood still for her. Soon the man went inside and didn't come back out.

Since Don was sick, he was in bed or on the couch most of the time, and Gwennie, who was hoping for another sight of her so called look-a-like hero, had no success.

She knew he came in the 'big black wagon' as she called it. She kept a lookout for it daily.

Her waiting was not in vain. She saw the 'big black wagon' from the porch early one morning while she was preparing for her morning walk. Now, she had the opportunity to walk by the house and have a clear look at the young man.

That morning was the second time she spied 'Mr. Darcy," a k a Don Eppes, in Charlie's house.

She started her morning walk and wished a 'good morning' to Mr. Floyd who was also walking his dog.

She purposely walked passed the Craftsman stood there for a while staring at the man who looked like her hero, Mr.Darcy. She mentally dressed him in Mr. Darcy's clothes. Clothes that showed off his debonairness, ' ooh… such vision.'

Back to the present, she saw that he was dressed in sweat pants and a black tee which had seen better days. With his hair still wet, he was quite a sight. She daringly went nearer and saw the man talking to an older gentleman, whom she presumed to be his father. She gave the older gentleman a nod when he looked at her. She smiled when he returned her nod with a small wave and a smile. _'Oh such a polite man'_ she thought and went on with her walk.

She cut short her walk and quickly went inside the house. Abby was having breakfast.

"Abbbeeee…. You know that handsome man I was looking for, he's here…." She squealed to her sis Abby who was quietly reading a nature book on birds.

"Abby, he's here, Mr. Darcy's look-a-like." Gwennie said, sitting down beside her.

"Is that so? did you have a good look?"

"Yes, and I saw his father too. I nodded to him. Such lovely men, both of them."

"Umm," Came the reply.

"I wonder what is his occupation. He looked so strong. Do you think he could be a marine? He might be, you know. His hair is cut short. Maybe it curls when it's long."

"Um hmm."

"Or do you think he's a famous Hollywood star, you know like Rambo?"

At this, Abby looked at her sister, "Since when do you know about Rambo?"

"Oh, you know, the younger ladies were talking about Sylvester Stallone and his Rambo movies. He's such a big macho guy with heavy artillery and rippling muscles."

"Hm." Was all Abby said.

"Well, what do you think, Abby?" Gwennie persisted. "What do you think he does?"

"Gwennie, since you're so interested, why don't you go across and ask him yourself?"

"Maybe I will!" she replied and helped herself to piece of cake.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Serious."

"No way, people will think you're cuckoo or an old nosy woman. Why do you want to know what he does for a living? It's none of your business. If you ask, I'll pack, and we'll leave immediately." Abby was cross with her inquisitive sister. This was not the first time she was interested in someone who resembled any of her heroes.

"Okay, don't get all ruffled up. I just think he's cute and macho at the same time. Can't I just go across and make friends with him?"

"Oh Gwennie, you're as old as a grandmother. Why are you still behaving like a young girl going goo goo over a handsome young man."

"Not any young man, Abby, only the ones who resemble literature heroes.

"Oh…. I give up!" Abby said. Then she asked, "Why don't you follow me to one of the parks they have around here. We can pack some food, have a picnic, and you can do some bird watching with me."

"But I want to watch Mr. Darcy."

"Gwennie!"

The End.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

M is for Must Find Out

_Charlie was adamant to find out what happened during their schooldays especially the last two years. He must find out for his peace of mind, if nothing else._

Twenty-three years ago, Charlie failed to pay Don 10 for their mother's birthday present bringing back memories of what happened during their schooldays. Remembering the incident, Charlie was in a dilemma about telling Don where the money went.

He finally remembered what he did with the ten dollars and it was a secret.

He knew the money didn't matter anymore since the years had passed by, but he wanted to know what happened to Hog aka Hogan Phillips as he learned from the yearbook.

During those days, they weren't interested in the yearbook. It was chucked aside after their school years had ended. Both of them had their own careers to pursue.

In the end, Don left his baseball career because he knew he was just not good enough to make it big time. Out of nowhere he upped and joined FBI training in Quantico. Don's a very dedicated FBI agent now, and ever since he came back, they have grown closer.

He went on to his academic calling. He went to Princeton and is now a professor in the famous CalSci under his mentor Professor Lawrence Flienthart, who is also a very close and good friend. It was a choice he never regretted just like Don.

Now with this niggling need to get everything out in the open even though it was so many years ago, he became obsessed with this Bart/Hog thingy.

He ran through the database for the Phillips surname, and there were thousands and thousands. He then ran through it with some information like the school he was from and the year he left and bingo!

Now, all he had to do was run through the articles looking for news relating to Hogan Phillips or Bartholomew Botany giving them a few years start after they left school

He read through to see if it was the correct person he was looking for.

It was tedious looking through the various article and news that popped up. But, finally, he got lucky.

There was a small article about a drug bust back in the nineties, and one name popped out. "Hog P, better known as Hogan Phillips, was arrested in conjunction with the drug bust. He was one of ten members of a group called the Botanist."

Charlie had to laugh aloud. Even after school, he was still with the Botany name, it must have been he was with Bart so long that the name stuck. He wondered if Bart was involved.

But he didn't find his name anywhere or maybe he was just not interested in looking for Bart but only in Hog.

He also wondered if he should go into the FBI files, but it looked like a small bust, so he didn't think the FBI was involved.

He continued his search when he had free time. He had caught Amita looking at him strangely when she was in his office. He pretended he did not notice.

Amita asked him what he was looking for. She knew he was not working on any FBI cases. 'Nothing,' he muttered and slowly closed the file he was looking at.

He didn't want Amita to know yet. He decided he would tell her when he knew more.

He read that Hog P was released after serving two months jail time and doing some community work around ten years ago.

This was a small news article, and there was nothing more. Charlie ran through the newspapers till 2005.

He wondered if there was anything more and ifhe stop at 2005 and find other ways to locate Hog P.

Now that he had police records, he thought about running through the police files which would require his special authorized password. If anybody noticed, it might come to Don's attention.

Should he risk this, or maybe just get Don, or any of his team, to get the address for him.

He packed up his laptop and collected his things. He suddenly thought of going to lunch with his brother and maybe with some members of his team. He had an idea and hoped it would work without being too obvious about it.

All right. He will do it right now. He picked up his cell and called his brother.

"Don, hi, I er.. wonder if you are free for lunch today. I have the rest of the afternoon off, and it's been quite a while since we had lunch together. How about it?"

"Oh hello, Chucky, I was going to call you. I have something to ask you too. Well, come on in. I'll wait for you."

Charlie was surprised, and now he was curious as to what Don wanted to ask him. "OK, that's great. I'm coming to your office now. See you in fifteen."

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

N is for New Girl on the block and Need to know

_Charlie is on a quest. He is looking for Hogan Phillips or Hog P. He had an idea to get a member of Don's team to look for the address for him since he was a former felon._

Yesterday after fixing the planks, his father made sandwiches for both of them.

"Lucky I bought some ham. I must have a sixth sense that you'll be coming."

"Thanks Dad, useful sixth sense, ummm, this is nice. What ham is this?" Don asked taking a big bite into his huge sandwich.

"It is smoked York ham, imported." His father said, "Mr. DeSoto said it was fresh and just in. So, I bought it to try. It's very tasty, isn't it?"

His father later left for the office, and he told Don to come back again tonight if he was too tired to drive all the way to his apartment.

Don made no promise that he would come if the stakeout lasted till the early morning hours.

When Don left late yesterday afternoon, he still had the funny feeling that he was being watched or that someone was taking an interest in Charlie's house. He went round the house again before leaving for the office. He made sure the doors to the house and windows were secure before he left for the stake out he and Colby were doing.

When Don arrived at the office, the rest of the floor's staff were ready to call it a day. Some greeted Don as he entered, and David told Don nothing much moved in the office and went off.

It was around 7pm that Colby and Don got ready for their turn in the stake out. Before they could leave, a call came and the stake out was cancelled at the last minute, so he and Colby just went home. It was cancelled since the house was vacated during the day watch. They must have seen the surveillance team in front and vacated through the back.

Don had learned not to go half cock crazy over such foul-ups, and he was glad it was not during the FBI watch but LAPD's under Gary. He went back home to sleep, luckily Gary did not disturbed him during the night.

The next day it was almost lunch time, and the office was quiet. After receiving Charlie's call, he told his team to go ahead because he was having lunch with Charlie.

He smiled when he thought about Gary screwing up his people. He could almost hear him in his mind, and he knew to be expecting Gary's call any minute now since he hadn't heard from him yesterday.

Gary called eventually and he asked Don why he did not get a call from him . He said he was sure getting curious as to Don's attitude towards the foul-up. He confessed that he had expected a blast from him.

Don laughed and then in a mild tone told him there wasn't much harm done in letting them escape. He told Gary not to get too upset with his people over it.

Don also told him that they would catch them in action sooner or later. "They are only small fries," Don said. "We have bigger fish in the pond to catch."

Gary laughed at his attitude and said the sessions with Bradford must be working.

"Believe it Gary, believe me, it helps, and I am not new kid on the block anymore with Bradford. The regular sessions with him almost make me a pro now."

"I believe you Don. Glad to know that you suffer fools gladly." Gary laughed and said it was good that he did not blow off for he added that he had already blew his top at his people.

Don said that once they have any info, he would put him in the loop. Gary thanked Don and said he'll do the same.

Charlie came in and looked around and asked Don, "Where's your team?"

"Lunch. You mean to say you came here to take all of us out for lunch? You should have told me. I would've asked them to wait."

"No, no, just asking. I am going out to lunch with you. Let's go. There's a new sandwich bar just across the road, you know it?"

"Yep, let's go big spender."

"Well, Okay, you can order the most expensive sandwich you can find on the menu."

"The biggest one I can see is only six dollars."

"So alright you pick the place."

"No, Charlie, it's alright. Sandwiches it'll be. Can't eat too heavy for lunch anyway."

After they had settled down with their sandwiches and coffee, Don asked Charlie, "Have you seen any strangers around your area lately?"

"No, not really, but there's a new girl on the block."

"New girl on the block, really? Nice young pretty one?" Don was hopeful.

"N….o., the new girl is an old girl. A lovely old lady I saw pottering around in her garden. Come to think of it she was eyeing my garden..umm maybe she was eyeing dear ole dad or maybe she liked the way Dad had the flowers all pretty in a row."

Don looked at Charlie in a funny way which made Charlie question him, "Don, why do you ask?" Charlie took a big bite on his sandwich.

"The day before, I came home early in the morning," Don paused, thinking, "And where were you?"

Charlie mumbled with his mouth full "wuff inff Armffmtha plfff."

"You were at Amita's place. Hey I thought she was moving in with you and not the other way round."

"Soomthmms therrrr."

"So it's like sometimes your house and sometimes her house?"

"Yes."

"So when did you see the new girl on the block?"

"Last Tuesday, she was in the garden when I drove back."

"Oh alright and may I remind you please sometimes pay attention to your house. Two days ago, Dad was pulling the rotten planks in your porch and planning to replace it with new planks. He's not young anymore, not that I say he's old but then he's getting there you know."

"I told dad I would take care of it. He did it then?"

"No, I did it. But dad started it, and he bought the planks. Can you at least ask him how much he paid and reimburse him please?"

"Yes, brother mine, I will. Now can I ask you a favor? Actually I wanted to ask one of your team members, but since I'm paying for lunch, maybe you might do it for me."

"What? Excuse me, I pulled out and replaced the planks for you. You owe me dinner."

" OK, OK, dinner next day. Now this is what I want, what I-need-to-know…..., will you please look up Hogan Phillips's address for me."

"Who is… Hogan…., Charlie why are you still at this? It's been 23 years and now you are all interested in those creeps?"

"Don, I just wanted Hogan Phillips' address. I could have easily asked David or Colby."

"Why? "

"Well, it's about something I need to know. I'll tell you when I've asked him about it."

"How do you know the FBI has his address? They don't unless he's a felon. You found out he's a felon, isn't he. Then, you can easily get this address from the FBI files. You have the necessary authorization."

"Yes Don, I have the necessary authorization, but if I go about it my way, somehow you would come to know about it. So I thought I'd better come clean with you and get it from you or your team members."

"You're sure you can't tell me?"

"No Don, just let me do this, and I'll tell you. Honest"

"Right, but not now. I am very busy. When I do check, I will need to see what he was in for, OK? I don't want you to clash with a felon. If need be, I'll come with you to see him."

"OK Don that will be alright. Thanks."

They ate their lunch in companionable silence .

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

O is for OBLIVIOUS

Don must remember that Charlie was _oblivious of his former defeat in the hands of Bart and his cronies. Only his mother knew of the so called "bumps and knocks" from his baseball practices – at least two of them._

Don was feeling out of sorts since his conversation with Charlie.

What if he found him and confronted him about what happened during their last two years in school? He never wanted Charlie to know what happened. He was afraid their relationship would go backwards again if Charlie knew Don was lying to him all along? Since school, Don became a master at hiding things, things he didn't want his parents or Charlie, especially Charlie, to know about.

It was mean of him to say Charlie couldn't keep a secret. Charlie could, but this secret, Charlie would want to talk about. To Charlie keeping a secret meant that he was alienating himself from his family. Charlie would not purposely do that. Don still felt that he should protect him, no matter what.

He remembered when the FBI was called to a case of people getting sick and dying on the same day. They had feared a Bioterrorist attack. A CDC Lt. Havercamp called in their own math expert who, much to Don's surprise, turned out to be Charlie.

At the time, Don was a bit put out, and Charlie behaved like nothing happened. Don was annoyed that Charlie kept that from him, that he had high-level national security clearance through the NSA. He remembered that they even had a bit about it which made Charlie very mad.

At the end of the day, they both tried to pretend it was nothing, and they were OK again. Secretly, Don was proud of Charlie, very proud indeed of what he had become.

He didn't want any of this to happen, so what was he going to do? If Charlie had confronted Hogan, surely Don's secrets would be out.

Don sat in front of his screen, staring at it, oblivious to all around him. Most of his team had already called it a day, and the last to leave was David.

David gave him a light pat on his to back to let him know he was going.

"Nite Don."

He answered him absentmindedly and lifted his hand up a bit. "Nite David."

He leaned back in his chair tilting it as far as he dared and rested his head. His mind wandered back _to the day after the practice 23 years ago. He could still remember it clearly as if it happened yesterday._

"_Robbie, I'm going now, see you ." he said to his good friend Robbie. He picked up his bag and stuffed his dirty shirt inside after taking out the clean one to pull over his head. If he had his way, he'd walk home in his dirty, sometimes muddy shirt, but his mother insisted he change before walking back. _

"_One," his mother said, "You will be dry and not wet with sweat, mud and dirt. Second," his mother laughed and tousled his hair, "You won't be too smelly when you get home."_

_Don smiled at the memory of his mom. "Aw mom!" he complained, trying to move before she could rub his hair again. _

_His father naturally agreed with Margaret Eppes. Don didn't see what was wrong with a little dirt and sweat, but he knew defeat when he met it. So, he kept quiet, and after every match, he changed his into his clean tee before walking home._

_He stuffed his bat inside his duffel bag and zipped it up halfway._

"_Hey, Don!' Robbie came back to Don. "Don, I heard the Fart talking to some boys when I was coming here from school. They didn't see me, but I heard them talking about you and especially your brother Charlie. I was running late so I did not hear what they were saying. So you just be careful, and tell your brother too."_

"_Thanks Robbie," Don replied. "Just what I need," Don thought to himself. He was sick of dealing with Bart and his buddies. But, what else could he do, he mused to himself. Mom and Dad had their hands full with Charlie. They didn't need to deal with Don's problems. _

_Don was rushing home. It was later than usual since the game went into overtime._

_  
He was crossing the field and was over by the stands when a group of boys came out._

'_Damn, Damn and Double damn!!' He muttered, running the other way in a desperate attempt to avoid them. The boys were bigger and taller than Don, and two of them overtook him and rammed into his back. He fell down but got up immediately." What do you want?"_

"_You! Not such a smart ass now, are you?" Barty jeered at him._

"_You want to fight? Why don't you do it? You know you can't fight me, so you brought, or rather bought, your so called friends?" Don was shooting off his mouth and he knew it. It was his habit, his bad habit, for he would never back down._

_His bad habit got him into trouble this time. Bart nodded his head, and three boys came up to him. He tried to put up a fight, but he could not hold off three of them. Barty stood to the side to watch with the other two boys._

_They were clever and didn't hit Don in his face. They struck his shoulders and stomach. Luckily for Don, he managed to throw in a few of his own. While they were taller than him, Don knew how to duck and attack. One boy backed off after being hit in the stomach accidentally by one of his friend's elbow. ."Arrgh! You bloody sot, you hit me! I'm off!" He ran off._

"_Corn, Corn, come back!" shouted Barty._

_Now, there were two against Don. _

_After what seemed a long time to Don, the boys backed off and ran away. Don took one last hit to his stomach, and he dropped to the ground holding his stomach._

_When he looked up, Hog was beside him, and he said," Sorry, tell Charlie sorry."_

"_What does that mean? If you touch Charlie, I'll come after you," Don said, struggling to rise and ready to fight again._

_But Hog was already gone, and Don was alone. _

_Suddenly Robbie came running up to him, "Don are you alright?"_

"_Ok, I'm Ok, just a bruised stomach." He lightly touched his face. They had managed to put in two punches to his face. He then rotated his arms and feltl just a slight twinge. He was lucky he knew how to duck, and the punches were just glances. Still, it was painful to touch. His stomach sure got a walloping._

_Robbie helped Don up and offered to carry his backpack while Don hung on to his bat. What if he had the bat on hand, probably they wouldn't be so brave to come at him. _

"_I would be in big trouble if I did hit them with the bat," he thought. 'The bat would be viewed as a deadly weapon.' _

_Don turned to Robbie,"Hey, thanks Rob. You'd better be going. I don't want my parents to know what happened. Keep it under wraps, alright?"_

"_Yea, yea, the usual. Dunno why you take all this crap. Tell the principal, and let him deal with the Fart."_

"_No use. How many times then will I have to go to the Office? Already Bonkers sends me to detention for everything he can think of."_

"_Well maybe if you stop shooting off your mouth, keep quiet and let them say what they want and don't fall into their trap…" Robbie paused, looking at Don mischievously, "I'd bet your detention time would be just as few as mine." Robbie tried to look innocent and they both burst out laughing._

"_No, no, don't make me laugh." Robbie was just as bad as Don so they usually spent detention together._

_After waving Rob off, he walked the last block home._

_He was holding on to his stomach when he got home. Charlie saw him and ran towards him asking questions._

_He told them he had a rough game and was accidentally hit in the stomach, and he ran into another when the second game ended._

_Later in the night, his mother came into the room._

"_Don? Are you alright sweetheart?" Margaret came to sit by Don's bedside._

"_Come, sweetheart, let me see those bruises. Did you get into a fight because of Charlie?"_

_Don turned to his mom," No, no, mom, no don't say that, and don't tell anyone please?" he pleaded with his mom._

_He confided to his mom about Bart and how he liked to tease Charlie and how he had tried to stop him from doing that by telling him off in front of everybody._

_Don paused in his story thinking that maybe telling him off wasn't such a good idea. "That probably cheesed him off," Don said to his mom. "He got revenge by sending other boys to fight me."_

"_But mom, don't worry. I can take care of myself and Charlie, but you must promise not to say anything about this, please, please, mom."_

"_Alright, I won't say anything to anybody, but you must let me have a look and put something on it. See, your poor face. It's turning colors now. You'll have a shiner on your cheek tomorrow if you don't let me put something on it."_

_Don suffered in silence while his mom rubbed some cream on his face and deep heat rub on his bruised stomach and shoulder._

"_It is good that you look after your brother and protect him like any big brother would. I am very proud of you both and especially of you. No matter what you do Don, remember I am always proud of you, you both. Remember that."_

"_Yes, mom and why are you going all soppy on me. Just a bruised stomach. Tomorrow it will be alright after your magic rub."_

_His mother smiled and kissed him on his forehead,"Be careful, please Don, don't make me worry. I won't say a word this time, not even to your father, but you must promise me to be very careful, and don't say anything. Next time this boy teases Charlie, can you just take Charlie away. Please Don, you have to promise me that._

"_Thanks mom, yes, I will ……try." Don gave his mom a lopsided smile, "but, remember not a word about my bruises, alright"_

_But then Don didn't know what it did to his mom that day._

_Margaret left Don's room with a fury only a mother can feel coursing through her veins. She wanted to break something, anything preferably that Bart the Fart's head. Her son, beaten by a gang of thugs… She stalked down the stairs realizing that she had promised not to tell anyone. What was she thinking, and how would Alan not notice that something was wrong? She tried to calm herself as she went down the stairs and announced that she was taking a quick walk._

_Alan looked up from his paper and nodded his head, not knowing the turmoil in his wife's head._

_As Margaret walked, she poured over her dilemma in her head. If only she could drive Don and Charlie to school and pick them up everyday. Or better yet, she could send Alan. He should put some fear in the heart of those boys. But, she knew Don would never consent to this. He had too much pride. _

_Well, she would just follow Don to school. He didn't have to know. If anyone tried to hurt him, she would be there to stop them. A smile crossed her face as she pictured herself decked out in a trench coat, ducking from tree to tree, following Don and Charlie to school. Hell, she'd probably be arrested as a stalker._

_The old adage "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" popped into her mind, bringing a slight smile to her face. That adage was wrong. It should say "Hell hath no fury like a pissed off mother." _

_What to do? What to do? Maybe she and Alan could talk to the parents. But, no, she couldn't tell Alan. She had promised Don. And Don, her Don, who rarely opened up to anyone, had trusted her. She couldn't betray him. But, how could she let this go? She almost wished she didn't know. Margaret Eppes walked on. _

_She finally headed home. She needed to get to her piano. Alan and the boys never knew, but music soothed her, calmed her. She needed her music more than ever tonight. Finally, after making sure everyone was asleep, Margaret headed for her piano. She played softly, slowly, running through music she knew by heart. She also played some of her own compositions._

_As she played, she thought of Don, thought about everything he had sacrificed in his life, thought about how fiercely protective he was of Charlie. She thought about the child he was and the young man he was becoming. And as she thought, she picked up her pen and began to write; putting musical notes on paper. Soon the paper was full; full of her love for her son. She called it "Etude in G Minor."_

_She looked at the clock, it was very late or rather very early in the morning, and she quickly packed up her composition and carefully put in amongst her music sheets. She closed the cover of the piano, carefully put the decorative cloth over it, gave it a last look and went upstairs._

_Rest was history and Bart ambushed him one more time. But this time Don was prepared. He was expecting it and was sure the Fart would ambush him. This time they got off worse than he. He had the sore stomach for a whole week, but he did escape his parents query, for they had to go to Aunt Irene's for a function and stayed over for two days. (Some uncle passed away.) The boys escaped going because it was school week._

"_Excuse me sir, Sir…..AGENT EPPES!"_

_Don was jerked out of his time travel, 'Huh?"_

"Agent Eppes, I need to vacuum this floor. I thought it would be disturbing for you. Don't you want to go home?" the cleaner lady named Hazel asked Don.

"Huh? Oh sorry, just thinking and sort of fell asleep, what's the time?"

"Over 9.30pm sir. It's late. Why don't you go home to your family? Tomorrow is another day."

"Eh.. Hazel, yes, tomorrow is another day. I'll take your advice and go home to my family."

Don stood up, rotating his shoulders and cleaning off his desk. He locked up the necessary files, picked up his things, keys and all, put on his coat and went off.

"Goodnight Hazel." He called out.

"Goodnight Agent Eppes." Hazel called out.

Later she went near to clean his table and saw a photo of three men.

"Ah.. Lovely people must be the father and brother. Very nice."

Don took Hazel's advice and went home to Charlie's place.

At least he would have a good meal there. He was feeling hungry now, and lunch with Charlie was hours and hours ago. He had called up before getting into the SUV. His father and brother were at home and yes, there are some leftovers he can have. It was chicken stew day. Oh great, his stomach was growling now.

"Hey Chucky, do me a favor, can you heat it up for me? Don't ask dad. I am very hungry. Give me three slices of bread. Please… I'll do it for you next day." He could hear Charlie snorting away.

The end.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

P is for Ponder

_Don was pondering how to tell Charlie that Hog was in jail and that it was not feasible for him to visit or talk to him. But that problem was taken out of his hand when urgent matters came up._

He had no time to ponder now. The case of the drugs supplied to school children was escalating. Another two schools suffered, and this time it was in another state. These details were not known, so Don did not have them in his files.

Charlie was able to give them information about the local scene. He had received details and description from FBI and LAPD.

Lt. Walker was collating all the drugs cases for FBI. The Lt. knew that Don would want as much information as he could gather for Charlie to help them. He had faxed the details to Don that evening.

Don said he would be able to take the data to Charlie so he could compute his mathematical probability for them. Don said he would keep the lieutenant in the loop.

Don had a feeling that these cases were related to the one they were chasing not too long ago. The house that they suspected was the distribution center was not the main one. Instead, it was one of the small centers. There must be a place that was very well hidden that even the FBI would not suspect.

Now with these cases escalating in the schools…..

Luckily Charlie did not bring up the subject of Hog that night when Don went home for dinner.

They were busy arguing about the finer points of golf, and of course, their father had the upper hand for Charlie was lousy at the game. They were playing or rather "putting" the ball on the computer game.

Don decided not to bring the school drugs case into their conversation. Instead, he joined in the golf game after his delicious dinner of chicken stew and slices of bread.

Don was not in favor of Charlie looking for Hogan. Hogan Phillips, known as Hog P, was listed as a felon in the FBI files. He was currently serving a two year sentence for drunk driving and plunging into a crowded marketplace and injuring three people.

He was slightly relieved that Hog was in jail doing time.

He wondered how to tell Charlie this news and to make sure he didn't meet up with Hog. He wondered what was so important that Charlie needed to talk to him.

He thought back to the time he was beaten and remembered that Hog said something like, '_Sorry, tell Charlie sorry.'_

What was he sorry about?

Was it because he could not stop Bart? Did Charlie know Bart wanted revenge? He was curious now.

Before he could ponder further, Megan called out from her place. "Don, we've got a situation in St. Johns."

"Megan? You're back? I thought you wanted ten days off. Were you feeling claustrophobic at home?"

"Yea, something like that. I need to talk to you later. But now, we have a situation." Megan said tapping her file

"OK, we'll talk later. What have you got now?"

"Lt. Walker sent some information about the arrest of students in possession of a small cache of drugs, mainly pills found in their lockers and more."

"David, Colby." Don called out to his team members.

They gathered in the mini conference room, which was actually a small room with a screen on the wall and a big white board.

"Early this morning, LAPD received a call from St Johns Headmaster.

They found a student walking in a dazed condition and another on the rooftop." Don started briefing his team.

"After they had them, they searched their lockers and found a small cache of pills. They have the boys in the police station, and the parents are crying foul. They say they are good boys and have been framed. They demand that they be released."

"After talking to the DA, they decided to release the boys into their parents care until they decide what to do about it. They are still minors, but drug charges make a serious case," Don continued.

I want discreet checks made on the boys and their parents. See if you can find any connections," Don added looking at each agent. "Also ask the teachers if they noticed anything unusual. Please do this quietly. We do not want to make this obvious. We want to flush out the real culprits."

"Don, Are we after the big one not these small fries?' Megan confirmed with Don. She once again got mixed emotions about children being caught in a big man's world doing drugs.

"Yes, we do not want to rustle the grass. Walk softly when you check the background. See if the other boys noticed anything, like these two boys talking to other people , anything," Don said in his authoritative way that made him such a good leader.

"We don't want to be seen as harassing them, and please be quick for this is getting bad. We want this done as soon as possible before any more students get caught in this. Alright?"

After his team members gave individual nods, they went back to their tables, and Don turned to Megan.

"Megan, can we have that talk?" Don waited until the rest of the people left the room and waited for her.

"Yes Don please." Megan said, and she closed the door and sat in front of Don.

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Q is for Questionable Doubt

_Charlie had some questionable doubts when Don had come home after his baseball practice all bruised and in pain. Don had brushed aside his concern by telling him t it was clashes with the boys during practice. Still, Charlie had his doubts and he wanted to find out. It was only after 23 years that he managed to pursue his questionable doubts._

Charlie was one for asking questions. He liked to know what was happening, not that he was a busybody. He didn't know how to be one. He just wanted to be in the know especially if he was there when something happened.

Just like he remembered that Don came home holding his stomach, Charlie wanted to know what happened to him.

_Charlie came running to the door when Don got home. His face changed when he saw Don walking in awkwardly. He ran and stood in front of him, "What happened Don?" His face changed from curious to scared in an instant._

"_Charlie, nothing. It's nothing. While practicing, I had a clash with another player, and I knocked into another while running." Don said adding that he had a rough game today. _

_With that, Charlie's face cleared, and he heaved a big sigh._

"_What Charlie you think somebody beat me?" Don was being obvious without being obvious._

"_No, no, why should anybody want to beat you?" Charlie quickly answered._

"_That's it. I also collided with Robbie's hard head. It's nothing, just a bit sore."_

What Charlie didn't know won't hurt, so Don kept the fight to himself, but not for long. His mother immediately knew something was not right.

It was a mother's instinct to know that something happened to Don. It was not just a simple clashing of bodies. She had a niggling thought that somehow Don had been in a fight.

That night she went into Don's room to confront him, and she was appalled to see the bruises on Don's stomach. Don had begged her not to tell, not a word to his father and Charlie.

After much begging from Don, his mother agreed. So Charlie was in the dark about the fight Don had with Bart's cronies.

If Don asked why Charlie was looking for Hogan, Charlie would have told him. It was all because of the ten dollars. But since both of them kept mum about each other's past doings, the subject never came to light.

Charlie started looking for Hogan Phillips, and he found that he was in the FBI files. He asked Don to get him the address instead of him getting it himself. He didn't want to get into FBI files using his authorization and risk Don finding out. He came clean with Don, but it was a bit difficult for Don kept asking why he wanted Hogan's address. Finally Don agreed but only at his convenience. Charlie said he didn't mind waiting.

Somehow now that he thought back, he realized it was a questionable doubt that Don was hurt during practice.

He was naïve to think so then, well he was young, and he believed. Now more than ever he needed to find Hogan to find the truth. He had given up his ten dollars, so that Don would be saved from a beating but now thinking back, he was not sure at all.

He was certain now that Hog did beat up Don up after his practice. It was a laugh that he needed to confront him now.

He believed that when a promised was made, you kept it, and moreover, he had paid him. Oh gosh he was so naïve to take the word of a bully. He had thought to keep Don safe then.

He remembered his mother had telling Don not to go to school the next day, but Don went anyway.

He remembered Don holding his stomach and he had offered to carry his backpack for him.

Thinking back now, he knew that Don was really beaten up by Barty's so called friends or cronies.

He felt the unfairness of it all. It was out of sheer jealousy that got Don beaten up.

Bart was jealous of Don's looks, his popularity with the other students of both sexes, and his ability to play games.

Wonder where Barty is now. Would he be jealous again if he met up with Don?

He doubted it, but it was a questionable doubt that lingered in his mind.

Tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

R is for Refusal

_Charlie wants more data to help Don with his current drug investigation and he gets hurt on a raid with Don. Don thought he should have refused Charlie's request to go with him. He was to be blamed for Charlie being hurt. He refuses treatment until he is sure that Charlie was alright__._

Don cradled his left arm tightly against his stomach. His face was impassive. He was in pain but he bore it stoically. He didn't want his father to get all claustrophobic on him, but his father saw through his facade.

His father was staring at him, willing him to go and get it checked out. Don as adamant. He wanted Charlie to wake up first, and then he will see to himself.

Alan knew Don and how he behaved. He was stubborn. He blamed himself for Charlie being hurt. Alan knew it was not Don's fault even though Don would not enlighten him on what had happened.

Don must have forgotten that David couldn't keep anything from Alan. The "father" look worked just as well on him as it did Don and Charlie. When David had shown up at his door, Alan had insisted that David tell him what really happened. Alan knew Charlie was hurt, but he also knew Don had been hit with a baseball bat. By the look of it, the bat could have done some damage to his arm or shoulder.

"Don, will you please go and have that arm looked at? I will stay here with Charlie."

"No, Dad. I want to see Charlie wake up before I go." Don looked towards Charlie who had his head bandaged and was still unconscious. He looked like he was in a deep sleep.

He didn't care about the pain in his arm; all he cared about was Charlie. He wanted Charlie to wake up.

Details of the raid played back in his head as he sat at Charlie's bedside. He shouldn't have let Charlie go with him on the raid. He shouldn't have given in to his request. He kept on repeating it in his head, he shouldn't have. He should had been firm with his decisions and refused him his request. He should have refused…..

He knew in his mind he was punishing himself. Charlie got hurt because he was helping him. Charlie wanted to see that his numbers were correct and Don had finally agreed to let him come along since they all believed this would be a non eventful raid. He made Charlie sit in the SUV while they raided the house, but all they had found were the soldiers and not the general.

They were young men led into a life of crime by their greed for money. It was such a pity since peddling drugs meant big time jail. Those kids would have no idea what was being done to young people in jail. Oh, they would so suffer for it. It was too late. He would have said it served them right, but they were somebody's kids. It was not right that they were led into this.

He could see it reflected in his team's faces too, such pity for these young people. He looked at them, these young men, all cuffed and heads hanging. He pursed his lips, shook his head and wordlessly, he left it for his team to clean up. He just wanted to get out. It stifled him to be there.

He went to where he parked his SUV with Charlie sitting inside, waiting for him. As he was walking, he saw Charlie was outside and not inside. He was not obeying orders.

He needed to have a talk with Charlie. Charlie had to learn to listen to Don and obey his orders especially if he accompanied him in the field. Working in the office, Charlie could have his freedom. But, if he wanted to go with Don on fieldwork, he had to listen.

A man was walking casually swinging his bat on the side where Charlie was. By the way he was dressed; he looked like he had just come from baseball practice.

Don wanted to get away from the scene quickly. He ran across the road to meet up with Charlie. The man walking by thought Don was onto him.

He was actually going to cross the road to the house the FBI was raiding. He saw Don running towards him, and he saw lots of FBI trucks parked near his house where he conducted his business, so he panicked.

All he saw was a man wearing a FBI vest and running towards him when Don was actually running towards Charlie.

"Charlie!" one shout from Don was all it took.

Charlie looked up at Don's voice, and at the same moment, a man came at him and swung a bat toward his head. Charlie was caught unaware. He tried to turn, but he was still hit on the side. He fell beside the SUV and hit his head on the curb by the side of the road.

Don ran the last yard and jumped the man, who was obviously a real baseball player. He swung his bat at Don. Don was ready for him and he went into defense mode by swinging his left hand to cover his head. The bat hit his left land with such force that the pain radiated all the way to his shoulder.

Don rammed his head at the man who had momentarily lost the use of this bat after hitting at Don.

He dropped the bat and pushed Don, and then he ran away.

Don didn't want to chase because Charlie was lying on the road.

He dropped down and slowly turned Charlie towards him. He sat there holding Charlie. He wanted to use his Kevlar to cover him, but he could not undo it on his own, so he just sat there by the roadside and held on tightly to him.

"Oh God,…Charlie…Charlie.." He quickly used his right hand and pulled out his cell, called 911 and then called David.

"David, Charlie was attacked by a man wielding a baseball bat. He ran away. Put an APB on…." Don described the man and said he was obviously coming from baseball practice and he didn't know why he attacked Charlie.

David asked how was Charlie, and Don said he had called 911, and he will be in the hospital with him. He gave him further details and told him to call his father.

In a short while, Colby and David came as the ambulance's sirens were heard. They both got hold of the situation, and David noticed that Don was holding on to his arm. The Paramedics came running, and Don moved aside for them to check Charlie.

"Don, you got hit too?"

"Yea he came at me with the bat. I don't think it's broken, but it still hurts like someone hit me with a bat."

"Are you sure it's not broken then?" Colby asked.

"Yes." Don wriggled his fingers to show them, "How's he?" he asked the Paramedic who was checking Charlie's head.

'We'll transport him first. It doesn't look too bad. We'll do a proper check in the ambulance. Are you coming?"

"Yes." Don turned to David, "Hey,do me a favor please. Can you get my SUV back home, and get my father to the hospital?

Later inside the ambulance, "Sir please sit here. We need room to work on the patient."

Don was sitting next to Charlie, and he moved further still cradling his left arm with his right.

He hissed when the paramedic named Koenig slightly bumped into him. He looked at Don for a brief while but then turned his attention to Charlie.

Charlie was the patient that needed attention. His head wound was bleeding slightly. Keonig checked his eyes, while the other paramedic was busy with the pressure cuffs.

"Concussion?"

Keonig answered the other paramedic, "Doesn't look like it. Just knocked out I think, but it's better we take precaution."

In a softer voice, 'The other bloke looked worse. He's in pain, but he wouldn't let me touch him. Sim, you try. I'll take care of this one."

"I'm Ok, just a bruised arm, and your patient is Charlie. I'm Don."

"Sorry, I'm Keonig and this is Sim. He's good with broken appendages. Why don't you let him have a look at your arm."

"No, thanks, I'm Ok."

"Come now, you don't want us to be reprimanded, do you? If you faint from a broken arm, we'll be in big trouble. They might take our license away."

While Keonig was talking, Sim was getting bandages and painkillers ready, he went to Don.

"Come just let me bandage it. I know you want to follow your brother. He's your brother, isn't he?"

Don nodded, "How's he?"

"Just knocked out and the cut is slightly bleeding. We've stopped it, but it's better for the doctor to tell you the details. You'd better let us check your arm. It could be just a bad sprain. We can bandage it for you and give you a couple of painkillers, just some Tylenol, nothing stronger, until the doctor checked you out."

Sim waited for Don to make up his mind, "Come, please, we'll be arriving soon, and if you don't do something with that arm, any movement will be painful from the way you are holding it. You might drop with the pain, and then you won't see your brother."

Don inched nearer to Sim. Sim took away his right arm and helped him out of his Kevlar carefully, but it got snagged on his left hand, and Don hissed in sudden flare of pain.

Sim slowly ran his hand over the arm and down to the wrist " I don't think the big bone's broken but I can't confirm. It might be some small broken bones. I am going to cut your sleeves and check your arm."

Don suffered in silence. The probing was excruciating. He knew something was wrong, for when the man hit him, he definitely heard a crack.

"Hey, I think you may have a cracked bone, but I 'm not sure. I will put a small splint and bandage it. You will need to be X-rayed, alright?"\

Don nodded.

The ambulance stopped. The doors opened, and when Charlie was pushed to the emergency room, Don had to be helped down from the ambulance.

"Guys, be quick, we have a call, some car crash, we have to go." The driver called out.

"In a moment, we need to see these guys checked in first."

Charlie was promptly pushed away with Keonig following to tell the emergency doctor about his condition.

Sim helped Don to the waiting room chair and handed him his Kevlar. Don told him it will be alright. He'll let the doctor know about his injury.

Sims said, "Make sure you do that, sorry but we gotta run. K O!" Sims called out to his friend, Keonig but known as K.O.

Presently Keonig came running back with the empty stretcher, and Sim helped him push it out and load it and off they went.

Don sat and waited. Nobody came for him, and after a while he stood. The door opened, and Charlie was pushed out. Don leaned against the door, "How's he, Doc?"

"We need to get him to x-rayed and you're?"

"I'm his brother, and I came with him."

"You're also injured? Nurse!" called the emergency doctor.

"No, it's alright just a sprain, I've got it checked. I'll wait for Charlie.'

'_I'll wait for Charlie, and if anything happens to him, I'll never live with myself.'_ Don thought as he sat on the chair and waited.

The doctor said it might be sometime before Charlie woke up, and from what he could see in the X-ray, it was just a bump on the head, no concussion, but that would only be confirmed when Charlie is awake and coherent.

The doctor too advised him to get his arm looked at. From the way he cradled it, it was obviously hurting him.

"Come to room 5, and let me have a look at it." the Doctor went near to Don but Don turned away, "Thank you Doctor. In a little while, I'm Ok as long as I don't move it much."

"Alright then, but don't delay. If it's broken it needs to be looked at immediately. Why don't you come with me now?" The doctor looked at Alan for help, but even after Alan talked to Don, he still refused to go.

Don didn't care, he just wanted Charlie to wake up and say he was alright.

They had been sitting there for an hour facing each other while Charlie slept on. There was a small knock on the door.

It was David who peeped in, "Don?"

Don nodded and slowly stood up, still cradling his bandaged arm and went outside.

"You saw the doctor about that or you didn't? " he asked pointing to Don's arm.

"No yet, OK, what have you got?"

"Let's sit somewhere and talk."

Don knew that David was making it easy for him because of his arm. He sighed and followed David into the waiting room.

"OK, let's have it." Don didn't want to waste any time. He wanted to be in the room when Charlie woke up.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

S is for Shoot Them with Your Numbers, Charlie

_Don went to Charlie for help with a case of drug peddling by students. Too many schools involved, and he needed Charlie's input to give him the next few schools to be targeted by the ring leaders._

Three days ago before Charlie was hurt.

Don knocked on Charlie's door in CalSci and went in.

"Oops! Sorry! But I did knock."

Amita and Charlie were in a tight embrace, and from Don's point of view, it looked like they were having a passionate kiss.

Amita quickly turned, but Charlie held on to her, "Don't worry about Don. He's family, and he knows what's going on."

"Yea, but sorry to break you two up. Hey next time lock the door. The next person butting in won't be family, I can tell you that."

"Alright, Charlie, Don's right, and I need to go. See you tomorrow?" Amita gave Charlie a quick kiss and gave Don a small wave, picked up her bag and went towards the door.

"Sorry Amita." Don said again, now feeling bad that he broke up their kiss.

"No worry Don. Our fault, we should have locked the door before we locked our lips."

"Ha,ha,ha." Don started to laugh.

Amita smiled and went off.

Charlie stood there, wondering if he should laugh too.

"Charlie, when are you two getting hitched? It's about time. Don't wait too long." Don said seriously. Then he added, "It's about time I had a niece or nephew."

"I know what you're doing, Don."

"Yea? Dad hasn't said anything to you? You know he wants grandchildren."

"Same old, same old. OK what do you want? Must be something big since you came barging in."

"Hey! OK alright. This is urgent. We have a series of drug smuggling. First, it started off with small time peddling in schools involving schoolchildren. Then it went a bit bigger, cache of drugs was found in the lockers."

"Goodness, using kids. This is bad, Don."

"Yes, some five schools were involved when the Principals did a spot check on the students' lockers."

"Can they do that?"

"Yes, since the drugs were found inside a student's locker and in another school. Two were high on drugs, and in another school, some parents complained that their kids were approached by bigger kids to buy drugs, pills, and they went to the police too. That's why the Principals were allowed to do spot check on the students' lockers."

"OK, what do you need?"

"We need to know which schools are the most probable to be hit by these suppliers. We have suspects but we don't have proof. We need something to go on, and we want to catch them in action."

"Give me all the data you have, and let me have a go at it."

"OK, here's the files I brought. Hey Charlie about that Hog address, I have no time to get into that. Can we put that aside for the moment," Don through in. "Anyway, it's been 23 years. Whatever he did would be insignificant by now. You're your own man, a Professor. You don't need to let what those dorks did matter anymore.

Don was hopeful that Charlie would agree and let sleeping dogs lie.

"I heard Dad say you are still searching. For what purpose Charlie?  
Let bygones be bygone. I know you were the brunt of their stupid jokes. They were just very jealous of you. I told you to ignore them," Don continued. "Why are you bringing it up now?"

Don got it all wrong. He thought he was looking for Hog for himself, _'no, no, Don you don't understand.'_

"No, Don I am not looking for them. I was looking for someone in their group, just one guy who was with them. I need to have a talk with him," Charlie said.

"Anyway, once I get the address from you, that's it. Just want to ask him something, and hopefully, that will be the last contact I'm going to have. I can't be bothered by all these petty things. There are many more things for me to do than waste my time on these insignificant things."

Don got surprised by Charlie's outburst, "Ok, then I'll leave you to these urgent things, alright? We'll see about Hog's address later."

"Yea,yea….I'll get back to you on this soon."

"Thanks Charl, I know I can count on you."

Don was ready to go out of the door when Charlie who was reading the file, asked, "Hey Don these people are quite young. What are you going to do. Go with guns blazing at them?"

"No Charlie, we will be shooting them with your numbers,"  
Don said referring to Charlie's childhood version of cops and robbers. Don had the silver six shooter, and Charlie had the numbers. You had to be really creative when you wanted to play with a genius. Don said "Bang, Bang." And Charlie said, "Zero, Zero."

Don continued, "When those kids find out we used math to catch them, they'll die writhing on the floor with ones, twos, threes, fours or maybe with some fourteens and seventeens which were considered unlucky by the Chinese." Don said with a laugh as he turned and looked at Charlie from the door.

"Funny, just you wait. I'll get you some zeros and throw them at you as rotten eggs, or maybe with an unlucky thirteen, you'll fall flat on your face.

"Ha, ha…no way, thirteen is lucky in Chinese Math boy. Don't you know? Didn't any of Val Eng rub off you?" Don queried still laughing."

He continued, "Well, throw all your zeros. Betcha I'll catch each one of them, are you game?

"Yea, great. When you are free, we will have a game, a real one then. Call your team, and I'll have Dad, Amita and Larry.

"A deal. I'll have my team and also Lt. Walker."

"OK, I'll call Oswald to even the numbers."

Don, with his thumbs up, "Yea, yea but first give me your deadly numbers to deal with these bad guys first."

"OK, I'll give you a call as soon as I can."

"Thanks Charlie, see ya."

Charlie was quick. He snatched a rubber ball from his table and ran to the door, "Hey Don!" As soon as Don turned around, he threw the ball at him, hoping to get a hit.

Don was quick and good with his reflexes. He stretched out his hand and caught the ball with a wince.

"Wow, Don, you still have your touch, good one there."

"You throw good too Charlie. Here it comes." Don threw back the ball to Charlie, and Charlie threw it again much to the amusement of the small crowd gathering to watch their favorite cutesy professor throwing ball with his equally cute and handsome FBI brother.

"Here Prof, throw it here." One of the students called out, and Charlie threw the ball accordingly to the sound. He caught it and called out again, "Hey brother FeeBee here, catch."

Don caught the ball and laughed at the student, "Hey as much as I would like to play ball, I need to go back and catch crooks."

The student stuck thumbs up, collected his books from the ground and dispersed with the other students.

"You have a good eye, Charlie." Don said handing the ball back to him.

"I throw according to the numbers, and it will not go wrong. I see where you stand and from that point I did a quick mental calculation, and threw the ball towards the point of your presence. Throwing to Amos is no problem, I can see that he was much nearer than you and then I minus …."

"Charlie, Charlie, alright…. I get you."

"I remember one time you did some real math mental calculation that got someone astounded, bet you during that time, he must have gone home to compare your answer.

"Which time? There were so many."

"Well, there was one especially that I remember as if it was yesterday," Don said, deliberately not telling Charlie which incident he was talking about. He knew that would drive Charlie crazy.

Don remembered that one time during their school break , Barty and his gang very meanly teased Charlie'  
_"See Nerdy Eppesy is scared to come near." He had the group with him laughing. He called loudly, "Hey Nerdy Eppes, yes you, what is 345678 times 999 divided by 123 …'_

And Charlie socked it to them and gave them the answer much to the pleasure of the crowd looking on for they knew about Barty and his bullying ways. Some whistled and some even clapped.

Don , then pulled Charlie away from the scene. Barty at that moment was fuming for he was humiliated by Charlie who gave the answer and Don standing up to him.  
The rest were history and Don himself had gotten bashed by Barty and his gang not once but a few times until Don had found 'something' on Barty and the beatings stopped. That seemed not so long ago but it was more than 23 years ago. 

He came back to the present just to hear Charlie said.

"Really?"

"Yep, now I have to go. See you when you get some answers for me. Not today though. Come tomorrow if you have it. Thanks Charlie, and yes I can still get get all your zeros, but no cheating and no ambushing." Don walked away leaving a puzzled Charlie.

_'Ambush?' _Charlie thought to himself.

Tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

T is for Timing

_The data that Don provided enabled Charlie to come up with the three most likely schools to be hit .He came to Don's office to explain his theory._

The next day, Charlie came walking briskly into Don's office, coat flapping and laptop swinging in a black bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Hi Colby. Is my brother around?" Charlie asked as soon as he put his laptop on Don's desk.

"He went to interview an ex-headmaster of Kelly's High School."

"Kelly High School? Hey, that's on my list too. Kelly's. Ex-HeadMaster, you say?"

"Yea, something about the HM doesn't sit well. We think he might be involved in this drug ring. What do you have?"

"Just let me set this up. Should have called first, then Don could have this before he went for the interview. My bad timing. How long ago?" Charlie inquired.

"Not too long ago, some twenty minutes. He will be back within the hour. You want to wait for him to come back? We can talk on other matters." Colby offered since he was the only one in the office. Don had taken the other two temp replacements for Megan who suddenly took off for her vacation.

Don told them he approved her vacation even thought they were short of staff. Liz had already left the department since she broke up with Don.

Don explained that Megan didn't look too good. She was tense, and she had something on her mind which she didn't share and he didn't ask.  
He also said that hopefully after this vacation, she would let them know what was troubling her.

"No, never mind, Oh, there's nobody here only you?"

"Yep for the moment. David will be back soon, sooner than Don I think. You tell me, and I'll tell them but if I miss anything, Don can ask you again.

"Oh..OK.. We'll sit here until David comes back."

Charlie and Colby made small talk and it ended with Colby asking Charlie a number of math questions, it was getting interesting and they were so absorbed in their discussion that they didn't notice David walking into the bullpen.

"Hi, Charlie." David called out thus ending their conversation.

After a bit of small talk, Charlie proceeded to explain his work to them.  
There were some questions from David and Colby.  
Still no sign of Don after Charlie had finished his explanations and discussions.  
Finally Colby said they would inform Don if Charlie was unable to wait for his return.

Meanwhile.

Don was interviewing the ex-headmaster of Kelly's High School, Robert Divall, "You were saying you didn't know about the drugs going around your school?"

"No, not my school anymore. I've been fired because of it, wrong timing. I was not around when it happened. So it seemed that I deliberately closes an eye and let it happen."

"Are you sure you don't know anything about it?" Don asked him again.

Don suddenly had one of Charlie's theories come to his mind, _'each suspect is motivated to a different thing.'' _Maybe this headmaster was motivated by something but then he was not really a suspect yet. Don still felt that something was not right. He looked at him waiting for an answer.

"OK, maybe I knew about it, but where they got it I have no idea."

Don was in the sitting room with another agent. They usually went in pairs in case anything happened. A backup or a collaborator was oft times a necessity. In this case, Don had another agent waiting outside just in case.

Don looked at the pictures on the wall while the other agent took over the questioning. He saw a lot of pictures of the same boy at various age and on the tall side table, he saw a group photo of five boys and a man by their side. The same boy, he presumed him to be Divall's son. He was younger than the rest of the boys but he was also quite tall. The man looked familiar but not the boys.

He resembled someone , but whom? He turned to Robert Divall and asked him, "Who are these boys? Your students?"

Robert Divall was not pleased that Don had asked about the photo. Reluctantly, he said, "My son, his friends, and their instructor, Mr. Cornel, who coaches baseball. Gerald's the youngest of the lot. He was good. That's why they didn't mind his age. He's also tall for his age. " Divall pointed to one of the smaller boys.  
He smiled at the photo of his son, it was shown in his face that he was very proud of him.

Don pursed his lips, looked at Divall. Yep, he was tall too for Divall stood a good few inches taller than him.

Divall took the photo, put his hand over it.  
"This was taken five years ago. My son is now playing for a small team in San Francisco."

"Mr. Cornel? Was he the coach in your school?"

Divall hesitated for a while, he looked at Don. Don tilted his head waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, Corn was in the same school. He left two years after this was taken, heard from my son that he still kept in touch with the other boys."

'_Cornel?' Corn? , now where have I heard that before? Name's also familiar same with the face.' _Don peered into the photograph again.

Don asked Divall pointing to the coach, "Do you have his address?"

"What is this? I'm sorry I don't have, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. You all came to investigate me because of the drugs in the school which I didn't know about, and now you come into my house and want to know about my friends. Please get out."

"Sorry Mr. Divall. But an investigation is an investigation. Drugs in the schools are very serious. You may be hearing from us again. Thank you for your time."

Don nodded to Max, his accompanying agent, and went out. They waited for Simon.

"What was that about?" Max asked Don.

"That coach, his name and face is familiar but I just can't place it where I've heard it before, wonder if he's in the FBI files. He didn't say what team his son was playing, correct?"  
Don jotted something in his little notebook to remind him to look up _'Cornel/Corn.'_

Don always had two people on interviews. He knew they needed to cover each other backs. He also thought it was a good idea to have a witness to what the suspect had said or done and to confirm what was said in case the other had missed out.

"No. He didn't mention, but I could find out and let you know."

"Yes, do that, immediately. Simon! Come on let's go."  
Simon was the other agent that went along with Don. He was left guarding the house in case anything happened.

Charlie was still hanging around Don's office, when Don and the other agents came in. Simon and Max went back to their tables, and Charlie came up to Don.

"Found out anything? You know Kelly High School is one on my list. I've just explained to David and Colby, and they are running some checks."

"Is that so? Which one is going to be hit in the next two days?"

"St Johns, I think 90 St. Johns. The suppliers think that would be the most feasible choice since it is near the malls. The kids hang there on the weekends because of the new skating rink and the theatres.."

"What happened to the other 10?" Don asked Charlie.

Charlie looked at Don and asked, "What? 90 is not enough for you? OK, OK, come, let's go through this chart."

"David and Colby knew about all this?" Charlie nodded his head and said, "I can explain again for you guys. After all, timing is everything if you want to catch these people in action. If everybody knows what they are supposed to do…."

"OK, thanks Charlie. Simon, Max come here,listen, and pay attention." Don smiled at Charlie and said, "Two to temporary help out , to replace Liz and Megan until we know what is happening."

"Ah yes, Don what's happening with Megan? Larry's very secretive about it and said she had taken vacation time."

"Not too sure. We are giving her some space. It all started after she came back from assignment and after Colby's incident. She was taking it hard. I have a feeling that she might ask for a transfer. I'm sure gonna miss her if she decides to go or transfer. "

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Don's statement, and Don stared back at him.

"Won't you, or didn't you miss Larry when he was rolling with the stars above?" Don shot back at him.

"Yea, yea I know what you mean. Hey, I heard Colby said that a pretty AUSA is back in town"

"Yea?"

"Yea."

Don gave Charlie a look that said, 'will you shut up about it' and then turned to the two temp replacement agents.

"Guys, you know my brother, the Professor who also moonlights as a consultant for FBI, Professor Dr. Charles Eppes, and Mathematician magician."

All three of them stared at Don who shrugged his shoulders and mouthed _'payback'_ to Charlie. He added, as sort of apology to Charlie, "thought I should give you a full and proper introduction to these two new kids on my block.  
OK, Charlie, this is Simon Dunkel and Maxwell Hutchison, listen up guys, Charlie has some explaining to do with regards to the supply and demand of drugs distribution in High schools and the students. We asked for his input using his math calculation, and he came up with three schools. You two listen and learn."

"Thank you Don for that long introduction. OK loosen up. Anywhere you don't understand, just shout out. Here is the map of the areas hit recently and this is……"

Don move to the back and sat down. He liked to listen to Charlie's explanation, and as Megan always said, the comparison/ analogy is something else.

Tbc


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

U is for Undercover Agents

_After Don received Charlie's input on the next few schools to be hit, he came up with a plan - a few of his agents to go undercover, including himself.__  
_  
Don told Charlie to stay a bit back, they can go for lunch but Charlie said he was already late and had to rush back.  
Don reminded him again to get the students, Charlie said that was why he had to rush back to get the students before they go off.  
"Thanks a lot for your help, Charl." Charlie nodded and went off in a hurry.

After Charlie had left, it was way after lunchtime, and Don told everyone there will be a meeting in the conference room around 3. Don said he would have a talk with the AD and arrange for undercover work in the schools Charlie had pointed out. They didn't know which school would be hit first or if all three would be hit at the same time. Don wanted to be sure all three schools would be covered. He made sure the FBI would have the most likely school to be hit according to Charlie's calculations and then LAPD would have the next two.

"OK folks, go for your lunch now. I will see you at three. Sorry for the rush."

It was already 2.20 p.m. David decided to call the deli for some sandwiches and after getting the orders from Don and Colby, he had the deli prepare the sandwiches and said that he will come down in ten minutes to collect. He asked for chicken, ham and tuna.

After 3.30, the meeting convened for the AD was held up.

The AD said he will assign another team to help out and he learnt that it will be Maggie Lowe's team.  
Don was pleased and surprised as Maggie had managed to get more people to help out. Maggie had told Don that this type of undercover work is interesting and enjoyable. She managed to get more people involved because they were parents of young children. They do not want to have drugs in their children's school.

Don was pleased to get so much help. The meeting started with him thanking everybody taking part. He said they are only concentrating on one school. The other two not so risky were being handled by LAPD.

The AD said to make sure everybody knows what they are supposed to be doing, and he wished them good luck and left for another meeting.

"OK folks, thank you for your participation. I don't have to say much as to how critical this is going to be. We are trying to get rid of the scum who contaminate the school and the students, some as young as thirteen.  
It is very important that we do what we can to get rid of them, if not all, some. OK, so much for prep talk."

The people in the room laughed, and then Don got serious.

"Listen up everyone. This is the chart where these three schools will most probably be hit by the suppliers. We do not know and have no idea who these people are. Be very vigilant. As I have said earlier, we are concentrating on the top of the list, the number one school on Charlie's list," Don paused for a second and surveyed the room.

"We are doing the surveillance for two days tops. If they don't show up, we will have to look for another way. The school we are targeting is St. Johns."

A gasp was heard in the group, and Don turned and asked, "Yes, Howard is it? What's the matter? Your kids' there?"

"No, Don, my sister is the temporary teacher there. The regular one went on maternity leave."

"What is she teaching?"

"European History and National Geography."

"You've been to the school? To pick her up or drop her off recently?"

"Nope, she's staying on her own and has her own transport."

"OK, afterwards you give me her name, and we'll contact her, Folks, looks like I'm the undercover Geography teacher."

This made the group laugh, and some jokes were passed around.

"Folks OK, OK, Colby, you will be the temp basketball coach in St John's. Jimmy, you will be the gardener. Hey, people cool down." Don stopped to let the laughter subside.

"This is important. Jim look upon this as a chance to your ladder of success. You will be our eyes on the ground and on people going in and out. You will be equipped with a recording device which will let us see what you see when you zoom in on it.

Colby will be inside the school hall. We noticed that the school hall is a popular place to hang around for the students even though there's no game going on. We are doing this for two days only, so Colby keep your eyes peeled. Even if you are not coaching, you will be in the hall at all times."

"What will I be doing, if I have no coaching duty?"

"Not to worry, I had a talk with Charlie just before this, and he's getting some students who will practice with you. These students will be the visiting team to show the younger students some tricks of the game. Charlie will take care of everything, he'll have one of them to talk to you."

_Earlier before Charlie left:_  
After Charlie had completed his explanation, Don took him to the break room and while making coffee, he asked him. "Charlie, can you get some students to play basketball or rather 'practice' basketball with Colby in the school. I plan to get Colby to go as undercover coach. He may not have sessions but he needs to be in the area at all times if possible."

Charlie was all excited at that idea. He said he could work it into his thesis.

Don was puzzled as to what Charlie was talking about.

Charlie explained that he could get his students to play with Colby as an experiment.

Experiment to what, Don was getting more confused, and Charlie said, it doesn't matter and said he could supply the students to play with Colby and asked Don where and the details.  
Don told him and said he will confirm later so that he could get his students ready.  
Charlie said he'd better get going, and before he went out of the bullpen, he turned and asked Don, "You coming home tonight?"

Don shook his head and said 'not tonight' and asked if Charlie can stay back a bit, he can have lunch with him.

Present:  
"David, you will be with the security. Max you are with him. Check the school security system too."

The rest of the people in the room were given their specific jobs, and Maggie's Team would be in the surveillance van and relay the happenings to Don and the others.

It was after 7 that the meeting broke up, and Don told them to come in early and try to get to the school before 7am. Everyone groaned and Don added, "Please, everyone dress accordingly. Don't look like FBI."

That got all of them laughing, and soon there were comments like:  
'Gosh I don't have anything to wear!'

' I don't have a gardener's outfit'

And the one that got all of them laughing was from Maggie, "Hey Don, you can't wear those tight jeans to school. The principal will kick you out for indecent exposure or a distraction to the students."  
"This way, they could concentrate on Don instead of the lessons he will be 'teaching' " one of the men said.

More laughter and Don said, "Funny guys, not to worry there, Mags, plenty of decent suits I have. Let me tell you all. I. can . teach ."

Jimmy and the rest of them went out guffawing .

"Thank you folks. Remember this is for the kids and the school. We will get the scum. See you all here sharp 6am." Don called out after the departing backs, and he had to smile a bit at the groans.

Great, this time he made sure he got to bed by eleven latest.

Another thing was that they, him and the AD were able to contact the school's Principal, Basil Traville and told him what they were going to do.

The Principal readily agreed for he too was all for eradication of drugs in his school.

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

V is for Very Everything

_Don felt very bad that Charlie was hurt, very annoyed with himself for letting him come along to an FBI raid, very disappointed that the raid, though successful, had not resulted in the arrest of the leader, and he was in a very bad mood after the raid._

"OK, let's have it," Don didn't want to waste any time. He wanted to be in the room when Charlie woke up.

Colby noticed the way Don held his left hand against his stomach and guessed that it was not treated yet.

He looked at him and said, "Why don't you let the doctor check your hand first, then we talk. Wait, wait, your dad is here for Charlie, and you can come with me. We have a lead, but you can't come if your hand is bothering you. It will only hamper you."

"Nice try Colby. So give me what you got," Don said stubbornly.

Don was not in the mood to argue with Colby. He said tersely, "Let's have it. What happened, and did LAPD get that man?"

"None of the men in the house was the leader. They were waiting for him to turn up. They have another stash of drugs somewhere. The leader was coming to tell them where to get them. They weren't allowed to use other communications. That's all we have, Don."

"And another thing is that LAPD doesn't know who the leader is." Colby looked in resignation at Don.

"Don, do you know what's happening? We caught one leader, and then there's another, and it goes on and on. When will this all end. This is scary."

Don kept quiet. He sat, leaned back and closed his eyes. Colby too kept quiet.

David came round the corner. Colby saw him and he put a finger to his lips and went to him.

"What's up? Did you contact Lt. Walker? Did they catch the man?" David knew that Colby meant that man that put Charlie in hospital.

Before he had a chance to reply, Don said, "OK guys, you two go back to the office, and pull out what we have so far. Call Maggie's team if you need to. I'll come back shortly."

"How's Charlie, Don?" David asked and got a signal from Colby.

"Charlie's still unconscious. David, where's the bat now? Get it tested for DNA, and if he's in our books, then we got him. I think he's the leader, and I think he thought I was after him."

"I remember now. Oh my, why didn't I think of it? He was coming towards us and he saw me first. I was yelling at Charlie to get back," Don said, getting agitated.

"Damn, damn, damn, if I hadn't shouted, he would have passed by Charlie. He thought Charlie was a threat when I shouted." Don was very angry with himself. He knew he caused Charlie to be in the hospital.

He stood up quickly, forgetting to support his left hand, and the movement made him gasp aloud. Colby quickly held on to him and propelled him forward.

"Nurse, excuse me," he called out to the passing nurse.

"What are you doing?" Don demanded.

"I'm…," Colby started, thought about it and said, "_We_ are getting you to a doctor. You must get that hand checked. It could have some broken bones, and if you delay it any longer, it would be very hard to mend." Colby looked at David who had already snagged a nurse.

'Room Five, Doctor Kobi just came. You can be his first patient. Straight down this corridor, second to last room on your left or the Blue door."

"Come, Don, we'll accompany you to see the other 'Colby'." Colby laughed and wondered how this Colby looked.

Don walked with Colby and David to Room Five, and when they were there, they saw the name on the door. David laughed out loud,

"Not Colby you dolt, it's Dr. Kobimoto." He knocked at the door.

"Guys, I don't need babysitting. You two can go."

"No way Boss, we're here," David replied. He knew Don wouldn't see the doctor if they left. "You might as well go in and have that looked at."

The door opened, and the nurse who was in Charlie's room earlier saw Don and recognized him.

"Mr. Eppes, you're having your hand checked now?"

"Yes, please, er.. is in?"

"Come in the waiting room, and wait a while please. Dr. Kobi is getting ready."

All three of them went in. Don looked at them but kept quiet. He went to the nearest chair, sat down, leaned back and closed his eyes, mindful of his hand.

Colby and David stood around. Don was the only patient, and soon a door opened, and a man came in.

He wore a white coat and was about Charlie's size. He had a pony tail and looked Asian. They guessed Dr. Kobimoto was a Japanese man.

"Which one of you is Don Eppes, please?" he asked politely.

"I'm the one."

"OK, you come in. You two wait your turn." He turned to look at David and Colby.

"Oh no, we are not the patients, only him." David replied.

Don stood up, and suddenly he tilted one side. Colby quickly grabbed him and held on to him.

Dr. Kobi stood on one side and let them through.

"Oh you are with him? You are together? You want to wait for him in here?" he asked Colby.

"No, no, I am not with him, but we are together, and we want to wait for him out here." Colby chipped in cheerfully.

Don was getting fed up, "If we are not together, why are you waiting for me?"

David sniggled outside and said, "Colby, shut up and don't say anything."

The confused Dr. Kobi turned and looked at David, "Sorry?"

"Sorry, I mean this incredible hulk Colby. Excuse me, you're Doctor Kobi?"

"Ah so, yes. Sorry, I am Dr. Kobimoto. Excuse me, I need to tend to my patient." He gave a slight bow and closed the door behind Colby after giving him a stare.

"Hey, he thinks we are gay, me and Don." Colby whispered to David.

"Well, you were two were rather close and you WERE holding on to Don….." David laughed.

"Funny, David, very funny." Colby said, but he was not angry.

He said, "Hey, he's about the same size as Charlie, and he looks much younger. Dig his pony tail, ah so….maybe he's gay. Sure he's the doctor?"

"Look at the Certificates and Testimonies here, he's been a doctor for , ah.. eighteen years, so he's not that young, maybe older than Don." David said while perusing the framed testimonies of a certain Dr. Kawasaki Kobimoto.

Colby continued, "Um I wonder if all those raw food and the soya they've been eating make them look so young.

"Why don't you try and see."

Presently, a nurse came by with a wheelchair pushed by an orderly and went inside the room. In a little while Don was pushed out, and he made the orderly stop.

"Hey, you two might as well call it a day. Before you go, please let my father know where I am. The doctor thinks I have a cracked bone in my arm. I am going for X-ray now. I'll be in Charlie's room after this. Thanks guys."

"OK, boss, no problem. We'll go and see Charlie and your dad, and see what happens. Take care." David and Colby accompanied Don out of the room, and they parted ways.

After an hour Don came out of the Doctor's room again, and this time his arm was tightly bound and in a sling.

The X-ray showed that his arm bone had cracked under the impact. The doctor said it needn't be put in a cast but binding it tightly and keeping it in a sling for 2 day should help it to mend. He also told Don that it would take about a week to heal.

"Just take some Tylenol if there's any pain."

Don thanked the doctor and left going to Charlie's room.

His father looked up from his papers and said, "Donny, how's the arm?"

"Not too bad dad, just cracked the bone. It'll mend in a week's time. Wearing the arm sling for the first two days."

"Oh that's good Donny. Lucky it was not broken."

"Don?"

"Oh gosh, Charlie, you're awake! How are you feeling, Chuckie?" Don quickly walked towards Charlie's bed, minding his arm.

"He woke just after you left with Colby. He's lucky he has such a thick skull," Alan said.

"Don, what happened? The guy whacked you?" Charlie was concerned for Don when he saw his brother's arm was in a sling.

"Yea. After he whacked you on the head, he came for me. Just a cracked bone, not broken. It's OK, Chucky. I am very sorry that I caused you to be hit on the head by that whacko. It was my fault, if I hadn't ran towards you shouting …."

"Don, that was not your fault. I was the one who didn't listen to you, Hey man, don't beat yourself up. You're not 'Mr. Blame It On me'. See, I'm alright too, just a headache. The doc just came and did the necessary tests and asked the necessary questions. I'm OK. I have a thick skull."

"Charlie, stop saying that and you too Donny. I want you to go home."

Alan stopped Don from answering him with one look and continued.

"You can rest at home, and I'll take Charlie home tomorrow. I don't want you sleeping in a chair with that arm." Alan looked at Don and continued,

"I don't want to argue with you. I'm calling David now."

"David's left by now."

Alan looked him, but his hand was on his cell," Yes, David, he's ready to go home now. Thank you so much."

"Conspiracy between my father and my team member, great." Don commented and sat down.

After five minutes, David popped his head inside, "Don, you ready?"

Don stood up, sighed and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. He resigned to being chastened by his father. He felt very much like a small boy being sent to his corner. He was really tired, and he didn't have the strength to argue with his father or the heart to scold and berate David. They were doing this for his good, and since Charlie was good, he was willing to go home for a good night's sleep.

"Thanks, David for staying back." Don said.

Charlie was smart. He kept quiet throughout the whole exchange. Maybe later, much later he could bring this up. "Goodnight Don, I'll see you at home tomorrow."

"Night Charlie. Night Dad. See you two tomorrow."

"Thanks again, David. Please feel free to help yourself to the food in the fridge." Alan said walking Don towards the door, and in a softer voice with fatherly concern, " and you go to sleep straightaway. You look like you're about to drop on your feet. If you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of David, I suggest you go straight to your room. I gave David the keys to the house. He'll take care of everything," and in a louder voice, "Thanks again, David. My boys thank you too."

Alan gave Don another look which said, 'don't give David any crap.'

Don said nothing but quietly nodded his head.

"Thanks Alan, and goodnight Charlie."

Alan clapped David by the shoulders, nodded and muttered thank you again.

Charlie put a hand out to him and saw the door close behind them.

The end


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

W is for Want to

_Charlie thought of all the 'wants' he wanted to do. Too many, but the most important 'want' to him was to be his brother's best friend, best pal and to be able to help him any time he wanted to._

Charlie thought that he was all that he ever wanted to be; the Mathematician, the writer who wrote and was still writing some theory books beneficial to the learned and not so learned, to give them the understanding of math and its daily application and the theories simple and complicated. He wanted be a successful teacher and a writer in that simple plan. He knew he was getting it and getting there.

Another thing he wanted to do was someday, in the very near future, to pop the question to Amita. Staying together and having fun all the time was not everything he wanted with Amita.

All he ever wanted to do was to marry Amita and maybe have a kid or two. One would be perfect. He could teach him or her everything but two would be marvelous. Not only would they have companionship as siblings but also the best two professor parents to teach them everything.

He wanted this, but not as bad as he wanted his brother's love and understanding of him, of the way he thinks. Their father knew that he was still trying to impress his brother to the way of his thinking.

His father knew he was still trying to get Don to like him no, love him for what he was… is and Charlie is still not too sure if his brother knew that.

Now he looked at the man sleeping peacefully, well albeit the tubes and lines running from his hand to the drip stand.

"Dad, it's my fault that Don got shot."

"Nonsense Charlie, don't you dare start it again. Remember it was not too long ago, Don said the same thing. So don't go there. You're not the one that pulled the trigger, and I am sure Don's not blaming anyone. Didn't you hear what David and Colby said?"

Charlie said nothing but brought the chair closer to his 'sleeping' brother.  
It was only just a few days ago that he got his arm cracked by the man with a bat. His hand was just healing and now this.

Alan looked at both of his sons, Don sleeping and oblivious to his surroundings and Charlie sitting very near him and pleading softly.

He was thinking how far they had come. Charlie was now helping his brother, a thing that was never even thought of in the past. It was by chance that Don was working late, and he came home for a shower and change of clothing. Charlie was curious as to what Don was working on when he saw the long roll of charts which were actually maps of locations where the serial killer struck.

From there, it was history, and he was often called in by his brother to help them with the cases.

Not all were smooth sailing, but most cases that Charlie was called in to consult were solved with his applications and math probabilities.

Sometimes, there were not good times for Charlie got so involved that arguments broke out between brothers. This concerned Alan. But both were grown men and brothers, they know better than to get mad at each other for long.

They were brothers no matter what, and Alan knew that Don was always in awe at what Charlie could do. Charlie could add from a very tender age of three, and he graduated from high school at the age of 13. He finished college and became a Professor at a very tender age, and Don had to struggle to get through. The grades and decisions were not easy for him.

His two boys had grown to be fine young men. He was damn proud of them. He had not told them enough. He must make a point to drum it into their heads. He must before it was all too late.

It nearly was when the bullet found its mark in Don's body just two days ago. Luckily, it was not a vital hit, but it was still dangerous. Don had a collapsed lung, and he had cracked at least two ribs when he grabbed a student to safety. It was dicey. The doctors who had operated on him had told both Charlie and Alan.

It was now up to Don to fight infection and other things that could set in because of the collapsed lung. Now the apparatus was helping him to breathe easier. The doctor didn't want the other lung to do double work and stress it further.

Doctor Ling said by tomorrow, if the improvement continued, he'll be taken off the machine and it would be smooth sailing.

If they believed the doctor's words be a prediction to come true, then they would have lost their pile of money if they had betted on it.  
Like it has been said, the horse was a good runner, raring to go, but suddenly out of nowhere, it had tripped, tripped badly. It was a close call, and he may never run again.

Just like Don, he was doing so well,when suddenly in the middle of the night, sounds were beeping, his pressure was dropping and he was in a cold sweat.

Infection, they said, was a deadly thing when one cannot fight and doesn't have the energy or strength to fight.

All Alan and Charlie could do was to stand by him, giving him encouragement to fight, holding on and gripping his hand to let him know that they were both there helping him get well.

It was a very worrying two days for Alan and Charlie. Don was in and out of consciousness and fighting the infection his own way. He had blood infection, and it was very serious indeed.

Charlie, of course, refused to leave even to eat or drink. He wanted to stay and wait for his brother to wake up and get well.

Alan stood silently and very resiliently said while looking down on his eldest, "Don, you know what to do. We are both waiting here for you to wake up. Come on do your thing and open your eyes for us."

Silently, he whispered to his dear, departed wife, "Margaret, our boy is in trouble. Can you please help him? Please Margaret, I know it's not his time yet."

Amita and Larry came to see Don, all the worried faces, Alan just didn't know how to tell them, that it's now all up to Don to fight the infection. Of course the best medicine was given, it was still up to his weak body to get rid of the infection.  
They need not ask, Amita hugged Alan and went to Charlie's side and they sat side by side, not talking but watching the sleeping man.

Larry went and whispered something to Charlie who then nodded his head.  
"Alan, come let's go out and get some fresh air, Charlie and Amita is here."

Alan quietly walked out of the room with Larry.

David and Colby came in later the night to stay with the family. They stayed on in the waiting room, for the doctor did not allow too many people in Don's room. Charlie stayed with Don while Alan took a break and sat in the waiting room with Colby and David.

It was rather morbid, and Alan again called out to his dead wife to take care of their firstborn.

David, sitting beside Alan on his right, said Megan called and was very concerned. She said to tell him (Alan) that Don will be alright. He will get well for he was too stubborn and bull headed to let infection get the better of him. She did not want to disturb them now but will call soon and told them all to take care.

Alan smiled and nodded his head at David. It was comforting to know that Don's team members were concerned for him and rallying round him in his time of need.

"And how is Megan? Is she alright?"

"She's alright. She's still with the Bureau but doing something else. She will let us know soon how she is getting on."

Alan nodded and then asked, "David, what really happened on that day. I never did know the whole story. We thought Don would be out in a day or two, and he would tell us, and before we knew it, wham, he was nailed down by infection."

"I know you told me that you were in St Johns doing some undercover work to uncover drugs in the school, and you and Don were on the roof trying to get a student down. How on earth did Don get shot then?"

David looked at Colby who was sitting on his left.  
Colby stood up and said, "You two want some coffee?"  
Colby did a bit of eye movement meaning, _'you're in a better position to explain.' _That was true as David was in the roof together with Don and he was a witness to how Don was shot.

David nodded, agreeing with Colby and said, "Coffee would be good, thanks. Alan, this is what happened."

David started off saying, "The kid was not himself in the beginning, then he moved about and was about to fall, he nearly did when Don crept up to him and made a noise. He did not fall because Don was able to grab hold of him and pull him to safety. Don saved the kid from falling, but then when the both fell on to the roof, it must have accidentally triggered the gun and it went off. The kid came to his senses, and he was so scared. He didn't know the gun would go off. He kept on saying that he didn't shoot Don."

Alan looked at David, "A kid shot Don?"

He was angry that a young person could get hold of a gun. "What is this world coming to? Grown-up with guns is already bad. Now a kid, a kid?"

David kept quiet and let Alan rant on.

A nurse passing by, peeped into the room, and Alan looked her apologetically, "sorry" he mumbled and turned to David.

"Sorry David, I am just mad that a kid had a gun with him. How did he get hold of a gun and how old is he? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

David kept quiet, he wanted to tell Alan about the case but it was still ongoing, so he thought he'd better not reveal too much, so he just said.  
"He's about fourteen, he was being used, that's all I can tell you now."

"Thanks David."

Colby came in presently with the coffees.

Tbc.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

X is for Xavier

(continued from U )

_Don and his team were doing some undercover work, It went on smoothly on the first day, then Xavier……_

_The 'undercover' agents in ._

_Don and his team, together with Maggie and her team, were in St Johns doing some undercover work to uncover the real culprits in the drug distribution to the school. They were interested in smoking out the leader and the minions he had recruited. It had to be stopped before more students get caught in the trap; the trap of money, easy money that was being offered to them._

_It was very early in the morning when the teams of FBI arrived in St John's High school. The Headmaster, Basil Traville, was already in and was expecting the 'undercover' Agents._

_They were escorted to the meeting room where a few selected teachers were waiting for them. These teachers were vouched for by the Headmaster._

_Don held the meeting and told them about their plan, and he emphasized that they should work as if nothing was different. Go their own ways, and let the FBI do their jobs. When they finished for the day, just go home as usual._

_Don told the basketball coach to introduce Colby as the replacement and go home. Have a two day holiday, same with Jenny who was told earlier not to turn up for work. Don was ready for the headmaster to introduce him to the class when the classes start. _

_He went round the school grounds to check the technicians for they wanted extra cameras to be put in special places. Together with Max and David, Don went to the school's security room and after talking to the two security officers, Don told Max to stay in the room and be David's contact._

_It was still early. Soon the school's activities started, and the students slowly dribbled in._

_It was afternoon now, and there was still nothing unusual going on. The students came and went._

_Colby was having a fine time playing basketball with Charlie's students. David reported nothing out of the ordinary going on. Jim did report some maintenance men came but went off after an hour._

Earlier, while Don was in the classroom handing out their test papers, he was the center of attention of one particular student.

This student, named Xavier Lionel Grant, had recognized Don and David who were in school pretending to be what they were not.

He kept to himself, and instead of doing his Geography test, he thought about the day the FBI came into the house where he lived with his parents and two brothers. He specially remembered Don for he was the one leading the arrest of his father. He was also the one who had apologized to his mother.

They had arrested their father in front of all of them. They were having their dinner, and his brothers had cried to see all big bad men bursting into their home, pulling their father aside.

The other man saw them eating. He quickly pulled their father to the next room and told the rest of the people, "Move out, we got our man."

A little while more, he came back and told his mother, "Sorry mam, but you know why we are here. Sorry to have disrupted your dinner." With a nod to them, he went off taking their father along with them.

His mother was shocked, and he looked carefully at his mother. All the time she said nothing and clung to his two small brothers, holding them tightly . She looked at him, and somehow, he had a feeling that his mother had a look of relief and resignation at the same time.

He knew his parents were expecting the law enforcement people to come to their house.

His mother and father had been talking for the past week in whispers and were very secretive about something.

He was only thirteen at the time, and he knew something was very wrong. When he confronted them, his father told him to take care of his mother and brothers. Be the man of the house while he's gone.

He didn't understand then. Finally, after all the news in the media, he learned about the previous robberies. After the arrest of his father, his mother told him that his father was the driver of the group of people robbing the banks.

She said it was the money that attracted him in the first place, and he did not take part in the actual robberies. He was the driver standing by for them.

His father was sentenced to six years and this happened two years ago.

He knew his father had stashed away money for them, and they were doing alright with their mother working full time in a supermarket. Recently, his mother had not felt good and they found out she had a heart problem. All the rest of the money was used for her medication. They had no more money left, and it was up to him to look out for his mother and brother.

His mother forbade him to quit school. He had another year to go. He started taking weekend jobs to help out, but money was little, scarcely enough to buy food. His mother had to leave her job in the supermarket. The manager knew them and took pity and offered to take him in as weekend full-time help.

Frankie came to him and offered him a way out. How Frankie knew about him and his family, he didn't know and didn't care. All he wanted was enough money to feed his family until his father get out of jail or till he graduated and got a proper job.

From there on, it was easy money, and he quit his supermarket job.

The FBI that came to arrest his father was this one named Eppes, now standing in his classroom, and another named Sinclair. He saw him earlier on the school grounds and was shocked when Eppes came into the room pretending to be the school teacher.

He knew they came to catch whoever who was supplying drugs to the students to sell. He knew who was involved, for he was one of them

He had been doing some things for an older student, Frankie Kingston. He knew it was wrong, but Frankie paid him well. So far, there was no problem except one time two of Frankie's recruits decided to try the drugs out for themselves. They caused havoc in school which required some law enforcement action. The police came, and all their lockers were searched thoroughly for drugs and pills.

He was smart. He never put those things inside his locker. As soon as Frankie handed it to him, or rather as soon as coach handed it in bulk to Frankie who then sub-distributes it to the recruits, Xavier quickly got it off his hands.

He didn't know who coach was, but he knew that he was from another school.

He didn't like the drugs. He never kept it overnight. He immediately delivered it to the waiting buyer. He never handled any cash. It was between his buyer and Frankie .

He hated it, but it was necessary for his mother had quit her full time job and was doing a bit of part time as and when she could.

Finally she had to stop and money was scarce, they needed the money for their food.

His mother thought all the time he was working at the supermarket after school. She asked how he got all the groceries, and he told his mother it was half price at the supermarket.

He kept to himself. When he saw those FBI agents, it sort of broke the dam of hatred he was carrying inside. He hated them; hated them for making him do what he did not want to; hated them that their father was taken away and now no one was there to look after his sick mother; hated them because his brothers had been asking for their father who was in jail.

For Don, everything seemed to be normal. After a session in the classroom handing out test papers, there was nothing else for him to do. So he walked the school grounds.

Everything else were normal in school. He thought that maybe Charlie's calculations were wrong, but he doubted it.

It seemed that when the cat was out the mice refused to come out and play.

The mice or rather the mouse was biding his time. Frankie saw the FBI agents around the school. He saw the so called geography teacher, the gardener and some other new faces around the school. He knew he had to warn Coach not to bring the 'things' today.

Coach said it was all planned, and he would come tomorrow as scheduled. He said the buyers did not want any delay. Frankie thought and thought, then a plan came to him. He needed a distraction, and the one person who could provide it was XL. He knew XL could carry this off very well.

Frankie knew all about XL's father being arrested by the FBI, and Frankie believed this was a good opportunity for XL. He knew about his 'boys' before he recruited them.

Some of them were just plain greedy and willing to do his bidding, but not XL. He knew about XL's history, and he needed money desperately. He knew all about his mother and brothers. It was plain sailing to recruit him, and he was the best sub distributor available.

Even XL had been doing this for a short time, he was still his best 'boy' .

That afternoon, he pulled XL aside after school and told him to do something extra, and he will get triple money. He said he needed him to go to the roof and lure the FBI there.

XL asked, "How can I hold them there? What if they come and get me down?

Frankie pulled out a gun from his pocket and said, "Here take this and threaten to shoot. They won't come near you if you wave this around. It's not loaded, but be careful with it."

Xavier believed Frankie and took the gun.

Frankie continued, "We just need about thirty minutes, then you can come down. Remember, thirty minutes."

Xavier agreed, "Okay, but I want my money now."

Frankie agreed and gave him five hundred dollars. XL pocketed the money and went home.

The next day, Don was talking to the headmaster when one of the older student came rushing in. "Sir, XL, I mean Xavier Lionel's on top of the roof. He says he's going to …"

"Oh no, not another! Kingston, where is Xavier now?"

"The south side roof top," Frankie said eyeing Don who was pulling out his cell.

Headmaster Traville waved Frankie off. "Thank you Kingston. You go back to your classroom."

"What do you think?" Traville asked Don.

"Let us handle this. I will have my men go up to the roof. Don't worry, we won't let him fall."

Don was on his cell, "David, we have a situation here. A student informed the headmaster that a student named Xavier Lionel is on the roof, the south side."

"I think this is the distraction. The student may be the distraction," Don continued. "David, you and Max go up there now. I will go another way. This way we can distract him and get him down. I will inform the others. Go!"

Don talked to his hidden mike, "All of you listen carefully. We have a situation on the roof. But you all do not, I repeat do not, leave your post. Be extra vigilant. This may be the distraction. Besides David and Max, Jonas, get two others to go up the roof. Listen to David's instructions."

Continuing his instructions, Don stated, "Others stay put. Maggie, you are in charge. Colby, stay at your post. I will go on the roof too. Jimmy, you got all that? Make sure you get who's coming in and out. Alright everyone?"

"Alright, Don, we all got that. You be careful. If that's a trap, do you need extra hands?"

"No, Mags, just, just stay where you are, alright?"

Don got some affirmatives before he ran off.

Xavier Lionel was standing near the edge of the roof. Any false movement and he could have fallen straight down.

Don eased himself by the side away from the boy's view. David was talking to him slowly, urging him to get away from the edge. Max and Jonas were spread out behind him.

"Ah. Xavier Lionel, XL? Come down and we'll talk, come on," coaxed David slowly going up to the student standing at the end of the roof, swaying.

He walked a bit further out, and Max pulled at David, "Careful, he can drop over easily."

They heard him saying in a singsong tone, "XYZzzzapped, and you're dead!" he kept on repeating the rhyme, and David answered, " No, no, you don't."

"XYZzapped and you're dead. DEAD! You hear me. Come nearer and you're dead."

Max whispered to David, "I don't think he's on drugs. He looks OK. He's pretending. I think Don's right."

"Don, Max said the boy is pretending….. it's a diversion." David whispered in his mike.

"You distract him. I'm coming over by the other side." Don whispered back.

"How are you going to zap me, XL?" David asked.

"This!" Xavier took out a gun, and he was swaying and waving the gun .

David and Max got a shock. Where on earth did he get a gun?

Max looked at David, and then Don's voice came on, "He's holding a gun?"

"Confirmed, the student has a gun," replied David.

"OK, continue to talk to him, David. Any movement, Maggie? Colby?"

"None so far. I have another coach here. He's talking to some of the students," Colby replied.

"Ok keep an eye on him. I'll try to disarm the boy."

"Careful, Don," Colby added.

While David and another FBI agent were trying to distract Xavier to come back down, Don went slowly almost crawling towards Xavier, he didn't want to be seen by him, he was watching his movements on the ledge.

When he was almost near Xavier, there were some leftover sand and stones in his path which he didn't notice and he almost slip on it.

The noise startled Xavier.

He swung around tottering almost losing his balance.

Don made a grab for him and flung both of them inwards, towards safety. They landed on the rooftop with a loud thud, and the gun went off.

The gunshot startled David and the rest of the FBI personnel and the recently arrived LAPD officers on the rooftop.

David jumped into action. "Don!"

XL was pinned underneath Don when he realized what had happened. He had shot a man!

"Get off, get off me!" Xavier suddenly yelled. " I didn't shoot him. I didn't shoot him!" Xavier was very frightened.

He was supposed to lure the FBI to the roof top as Frankie had told him and hold them there for a while. He didn't know he was afraid of heights.

After taking out the gun that Frankie gave him, he saw the ground from where he was standing. He wobbled a bit and was startled by a noise.

Then, out of nowhere the FBI agent came and grabbed him, and they fell. The gun went off. He was scared. He didn't know that the gun had bullets. He didn't know.

Max kicked the gun away, caught hold of Xavier and drug him to one side while David looked after Don.

"Hey, Don's OK?" Max asked while grabbing hold of the now scared Xavier.

David slowly rolled Don to his back. They saw a spreading red stain on the side of his stomach. He located the bullet hole, and it was not good for the bullet was still inside as there were not an exit wound.

None of them were wearing any Kevlar. Not that it would help if they were wearing it by the way the bullet had entered Don's body.

"Call 911! Don's been shot!" David yelled, hands holding on to the place where the blood was oozing out .

Max already had one hand on his cell,"You keep still!" he growled to Xavier and pushed him towards Jonas.

Maggie's voice came on in their hidden earphones, "OK done, ambulance on the way. David, how's Don?"

"I didn't shoot him!" Xavier kept repeating and David called out ," Take him away. We'll deal with that later."

Max told Jonas to hand him over to Lt. Walker's men.

David pressed the bloody wound and said, "Entry wound side of stomach, no exit . Don's awake."

"Yea, damn it! It hurts. Kid? Kid OK?" he asked.

"Taken away, he was acting high."

Don struggled to get up, "Hey man, you've been shot. Lay still the bullet's still inside you." David pushed him back.

Don was frantic, he raised himself up.

"No, No, David, this is the distraction they needed. Get, get…get… them to be on the alert. Someone is bringing the drugs into the school. David..Da... urgh…" Don fell back to the ground.

David was relieved when he heard the sirens of the ambulance and shortly Max came up with the paramedics.

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Y is for You are Great

_Two days after Don left the hospital, he had to deal with a certain student who had accidentally shot him. Don reviewed the reports and felt this student was not bad and needed some help, especially his help…._

Alan sighed and settled down near his eldest who was out of hospital this morning and supposed to be resting nicely. He seemed fidgety; maybe he was having a nasty dream? Should he wake him up?

Much earlier it was a rather harrowing two days, high fever, sweating and then, high fever again. He didn't want to go through that anymore. He felt very old and tired. He was pleased that Don finally got home where he and Charlie could look after him.

_It was good to be home,_ Don thought. The doctor didn't want him to be discharged, but he was sick of the hospital, the smells of sanitization, the smell of hospital food and even the smell of his room. The smell of medication and squeaky cleanliness of antiseptic made him want to puke.

He knew he had given his father and Charlie a fright four days ago when he was riddled with high fever which didn't abate for two days.  
When the fever was gone, he slowly got better and much aware of his surroundings. Another two more days, he had enough of the smell and wanted to be out as soon as possible.

He told the doctor that since he was out of danger and had no fever, there was no need to stay.

His father and brother would look after him. After all, the wound was healing nicely, and his arm was fully mobile again.  
It was funny, that while he was fighting infection and fever in bed, the inactivity in bed gave his bad arm the chance to get better.  
The doctor gave him home care instructions and had Alan and Charlie sit in as well.  
All the do's and don'ts were stated, and if Don had any slight fever, he was to come into the hospital.

After getting them to agree, he signed the discharge papers.

Don had David bring the report of the latest case to him. The case where he was in the case, him being the only injured victim. He was shot while trying to stop a student from jumping off the roof. His intervention caused a startled reaction, thus the gun went off. It had been almost ten days since he was shot.

When he read the report, he knew he was bound to help the student named Xavier Lionel Grant.

He remembered arresting a Grant who was now serving a 6 year jail sentence, for he was involved in a series of bank robberies. Though he never took part in the actual robberies, he was still listed as an accomplice for he was the driver of the car that was used.

He had found out that Xavier was Grant's son. The 'man' of the house, responsible for his mother (found out that she was sick) and his two brothers.

Don read the report. Xavier Lionel Grant had confessed to everything from helping distribute the drugs, having a gun in his hand.

But he said he never intended to shoot, and he was only told to go up to the roof. Frankie wanted him to get the agents up there.

He did not ask for leniency but promised to confess if they promised to take care of his mother and brothers. He didn't care that he would go to jail.

He needed the money for his family and not himself. He just took the drugs from Frankie and passed it on to another. He knew it was bad, but he had no choice. Working weekends in the supermarket did not bring enough food for his mother and brothers. Plus, his mother needed medicine.  
This was the transcript from the interrogation.

Don wanted to go to the office and he wanted to talk to Robin. He believed that Xavier confessed without anyone to guide him. He was still a minor and another thing in his favor was that no drugs were found on him, in his locker or his home.

After they left, Don turned to Charlie, "Charlie, can you do an analysis probability that the gun would have not discharged if I had approached him in a different way. It would be like the one you did for last year when I was jumped from behind and had to shoot."

"Yea, I know what you are talking about. But you want me to put you in the wrong. You want me to prove that you shouldn't have jumped him and that because of it you were shot. You want me to say that…that student's gun went off accidentally and not purposely? Why? Don he shot you, and because of it, you nearly died." Charlie was angry with Don for being lenient with the student.

"Charlie, under the circumstances, who knows I might have done the same thing. He was wrong, but circumstances made him do it. After all, it was survival, to take care of his sick mother and brothers while their father was in jail. I was the one who arrested him."

Charlie looked at his brother. He knew what he was doing. He was blaming himself for arresting Xavier's father and putting him in jail. Because of that, Xavier had to do what he could to hold his family together. But, didn't Don know that Xavier Lionel might be purposely seeking them out, especially Don, to shoot him, take revenge. He looked at his brother.

"What about the drugs, Don? Wasn't he one of the minions recruited by Frankie."

"Yes, but he never had any on him. If he had a good lawyer, he might get away with it. As it is, he said he will confess if they agree to look after his mother and brothers. Again, I can get Robin to come up with something that will satisfy the court and the law. He already agreed to tell all, so that part's easy, now to satisfy the law part."

"What about the rest of the students who were involved."

"It will be up to their parents to bail them out. Xavier Lionel was a special case. I know he what he did was wrong, but I believe he needs our help."

"Don, are you doing this because of Megan? I knew what she said about children. Larry told me some of it."

"Maybe Charlie, maybe what she talked to me about rubbed off, and now I am thinking that not all minors who commit the crimes are guilty. I hope the DA will look at each case individually instead of grouping them all together.  
But they don't have the privilege to do that. It would cost time, money and resources to do that."

Don continued, "This case I know I can help. I will do my best for Xavier Lionel Grant."

Don told Charlie about the conversation he had with Megan before she left. It was disturbing to see that she was so affected by the recent happenings. He saw her passion about children getting involved in the big man's world of crime. She said they don't have the privilege to be kids and do kids stuff. Some had been shoved into the world of criminal activities while in their early teens.

She said she will be leaving and had found a position to use her profiling and counseling abilities to help teenagers.  
It was a very long talk they had, and Don had no choice but to wish her all the best and let her go.

Charlie was fascinated that all the people he knew Megan, Larry, Amita, David, Colby and Don, especially Don, were all so committed and full of passion in what they do.

He thought to himself, _'They're great, all great and you are great, my brother.'_  
He hoped his emotions weren't showing on his face.  
He looked at Don and finally said, "Yes, Don I will help you. You're really great, you know . You care a lot, and I will do my best to help you. Always."

"Thanks Charlie, that will do. Don't have to go overboard with the greatness thing. We are all doing our job the best we can. Hopefully no slipshot, halfshot, all the way the best we can."

Don looked tired and Charlie got up and said, "OK bro, time to go to bed. You looked all tired out. Don't argue. Pity me, I was the one who saw you fighting infection not too many days ago. I don't want a relapse. Time to go, you don't want dad to come charging in, do you? He said you are not to stay downstairs too long, remember?"

"I'll get back to you, and I'll talk to Robin and your team. Don't worry."

Don's mind was already working. He was remembering what Colby said. "There was a coach in the court talking to some students."

He ran over the case in his mind. Could that coach be the man who hit Charlie? They had not found him yet, and there were no prints. He was wearing gloves? So many questions unanswered.

He thought about Jimmy. He might have taken some footage of people coming in and out of the school. That was a possibility he could look into. Only he had seen that man's face…..

He felt someone's hand on his back, "Don? Anything else?"

"Thinking about that coach, I wonder if he was the same guy." Don broke off.

Don's team had caught the main supplier of drugs to the students in the school, Frankie Kingston. Frankie refused to tell them anything. He said he didn't know anything and only got his supply from this one coach.

Xavier Lionel, in his written confession, mentioned one other person he knew by the name of "Coach" He sometimes heard Frankie talking on the phone. He was unable to describe him as he had not seen him at all.  
This had confirmed what Frankie had told them.

Now they will have to start all over again to look for this so called 'coach.'

Charlie looked at his brother who was suddenly silent.

"Don? "

"No, Charlie just thinking." Don didn't want to delve into the past and hoped that Charlie had forgotten about that search.

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – the End.

The end of the alphabet challenge 2008 and all answers found here ( well, almost). An extra long chapter, please enjoy.

Thanks to all reading this and very much appreciated to those who reviewed (esp. Siapatu and Hak!)

Z is for Zeroing In.

_Don was back to work after being shot. He decided to take up Charlie's offer of a weekend of fun at his place. They planned a paintball shooting competition, and Alan had something to tell his boys._

_Zeroing in – the end of all mysteries._

Don had taken Friday and Saturday off and had to admit to himself that he was not really a hundred percent fit. He still had the soreness around his stomach, but he was not telling anyone about that.

He wanted to rest up in case Charlie decided to have the game they had talked about much earlier on.

Alan looked at both of them talking and planning some activities. Two heads poured over a piece of paper.

He looked closely at Don. He knew that he was still not one hundred percent fit. By chance, Alan saw him slowly massaging his stomach. He decided not to say anything about it and to keep an eye on him, without him knowing, of course.

Since both of them were here, he thought it would be better if he got what he wanted to say off his chest. Don being shot and hospitalized longer because of the infection put a rest to his well prepared speech.

Maybe now was the time to get all this off his chest, "Hey, you two, can you please listen to me for a while?"

Charlie whispered to Don, "He wanted to talk for a few days after you came back from the hospital. But then, dear brother, you were sleeping most of the time, and when you were better, you escaped."

Don looked at Charlie. "Escaped? Charlie, I wanted some peace and not you two looking at me asking if I was alright or if I wanted anything. The best place was my own place. I would have peace and quiet and be able to sleep…."

"And not eat."

"I do. Oh well, when my stomach tells me to."

"So, okay, you went back to your apartment to recuperate, so here it comes again. No, you don't escape this time." Charlie pulled at Don who was about to move away.

"OK dad, let it rip. We are all ears." Charlie said and pushed Don to sit beside him.

"Ah.. my boys."

"Oh boy…" Don said, "This is it." He made a sign to Charlie who was beginning to look worried now that their dad was really going to 'give the talk'.

Alan looked at both of them and said, "I want to get this off my chest once and for all. If I go, I go in peace. Not that I want to go, well, I am not getting any younger, and neither are BOTH of you. You know what I mean."

"Dad……" Charlie's opening speech was cut off with a stare from his father.

"I kept hearing Charlie saying zeroing in, zeroes, so I have my own.

Zeroing in, I mean. I don't want to tell you both how to live your lives.

I don't want to say "I told you so." When there are so many times that I really wanted to but…."

"I am living here, with Charlie in Charlie's house and thought I would like to move out. But nothing beats living in a house where I can cook and have my two boys at home eating."

"Well, I know I can do that in my own place, but I think getting you two to come to my place is not the same as here in this house, you know what I mean."

Both of them nodded enthusiastically too much that he looked at both of them suspiciously, but still he continued.

"Well, OK, thank you. Glad you two agree. I am saying, I am old and getting older still, not much time now until I see your mother."

At that, both of them looked up, and Charlie blurted, "Dad, don't say that. It's so morbid."

"Yes, but it's a fact that someday all of us might die. Hopefully not all together or any time soon, but later much later would be very nice."

"And… the fact is that I am much older than both of you, and I would be very glad that I go first instead of either one of you. No, no, hear me out. I would like to get this off my chest in case I do just drop, you two will have this on your minds.

"I would like to come to point zero as Charlie would say."

Don didn't want to hear what his father had to say. He quickly jumped in, much to the pleasure of Charlie.

"Talking about "zero." Chuck , did you remember to get everything ready? Some time back you talked about shooting me with zeros or rather rotten eggs. What about it?"

In actual fact, they were whispering about it, but Don purposely brought it up again to stop their father from talking.

"Don, I would appreciate it if you would let me talk about this."

"Ah yes, Don I remembered. You said you would shoot them dead with the numbers, my numbers. Well, you finally did it." Charlie said, and he sat closer to Don.

"So, how about it? The FBI has some mini paint balls that look like zeros, don't they?"

At Don's nod, Charlie continued, "We have two teams, and Dad can be the umpire and keep track of how many times each of us gets hit, you know if one gets hit more that five times or so, he gets knocked off."

"Dunno, Charlie, how will you get the paintballs or even the guns? I don't think FBI will let you borrow equipment from their training range."

Actually, Charlie had it all taken care of.

"Hey, there are many training ranges around. I made a call to the trainer I went to recently. In fact I called my instructor friend, and we have already arranged….."

"What! You really did that, impossible, they don't allow anyone …"

"Don, Don, Don…. you must know who you are talking to…"Charlie wangled his eyebrows.

Their tactic worked for Alan was looking from one son to the other, and his face was impassive, neither angry nor happy.

Don was still not convinced. Charlie gave in and said, "OK, OK, in exchange I promised Thomas that I would give a lecture on Math with regards to their training tactics, and I will talk to his son about Math."

"Ha! Knowing Thomas, I knew he would not cave in easily. When is he bringing the equipment? We are having it in the backyard, aren't we?"

Alan was now very interested in their talk. This was the first time he heard about paintballs. Both of them were very enthusiastic about it. It was a good feeling that his boys were acting like kids with their new toys.

They continued talking, planning and ignoring their father.

Alan looked at both of them and gave up. He knew what they were doing. They were distracting him from giving them a prep talk about his last will and testament. It was a good feeling he was having now.

He shook his head and stood up, "So who wants popcorn?"

"Yes Dad, please." Charlie said, "I need to work it out with Don regarding our upcoming 'shoot them dead with Zeros' paintball game."

Alan turned towards the kitchen area and stopped, "You two know that I love you both very much, don't you?"

Don looked at Charlie, and he nodded his head. "We love you too!" both of them answered back with grins on their faces.

Alan gave them a wide smile, "Alright, popcorn coming up."

Don smiled his crinkly smile and tilted his head at his father's back, "That will do nicely. Boy, do I hate that kind of talk, so morbid. He'd outlive us easily."

"You, outlive, you. Don your job's dangerous and see how you nearly bowed down to the reaper. I don't want ever to see that again."

"Yea, OK. Now move away. I'm for a nap. You think of the plan and let me know. I'll tell my guys," Don said.

"How about a barbeque before? I know it's impromptu, but it'll be fun. Tell you what, a game of golf just the four, no, five of us, then barbeque in the evening with the two teams. Have you told Larry?" Don paused, "Gosh, I have forgotten about Gary. Wonder if it's too late to tell him now?"

"Don, Don, don't worry. I have told everyone, but it was for Sunday. About a Saturday barbeque, I'm not sure if they can make it."

_Much earlier when Don was out of hospital and staying in Charlie's house:_

While Don was still in the recuperating stage, Charlie kept him company and made sure he had his medication and what little food he could eat without puking. After he got better, they had long talks.

Charlie had no papers to grade and no lessons to prepare. There was a short school break and he had taken another week off.

In between looking after Don and doing some research on his current project, he remembered the paintball game he and Don were so enthusiastic about when Don came to him for the numbers.

He did some planning and started calling people who were on his and Don's list.

Thinking of giving Don time to get really well, he had tentatively planned it for the following month on the last Sunday. That would give Don about four weeks to get well for the game.

He had called the people in their initial plan when they first joked about it. Don had said to add in Gary and Charlie thought of Millie. Without Don's knowledge, he also invited Robin and Liz.

"May I speak with Lt. Gary Walker..." and before Charlie could say anymore, he winced when he heard the other side yelling, 'LOO TENANT!' into the phone.

Gary came on, "Joey, will you quit shouting into the phone….. Walker here."

"Hi, loo tenant."

"Yea, funny, who's this? Oh Charlie Eppes, what can I do for you? Is Don getting better? Is he back at your place?"

"Gary, all the questions, yes, you can do something for me, and yes, Don is getting better. He's back home with us for a few days, resting nicely. In another week, he will be back in the office."

"That's great. I heard they went easy on that student XL, probation for three years. They are still considering the drug charges. Maybe they won't do anything about it."

"That's the latest. Oh great, Don will be pleased. Hey, I'm calling …"

Charlie had ended the call with Gary promising not to miss the game. He said it would be good to shoot people and have fun at the same time, good therapy.

Charlie called Robin next. "Hi Robin, Charlie Eppes here. No, no, Don's OK, he's back home with us, you know? Eh.. you can come and visit him if you like. I think he's getting bored with our company. OK, that's great."Charlie said when Robin said she might drop by later.

"Robin, the reason I'm calling is that….."

Robin said it was not a problem, and she laughed and said her shooting skills were better for she had been going to the shooting range now that she's back in LA. She added that it'll be interesting if Don and her were on the opposite team.

"We'll see, no promise." Charlie said and told her not to talk to Don about this. Robin didn't ask why but said OK.

Charlie was thinking, 'Fat hope, surely Don would want Robin by his side. He'll make sure nobody hits her.'

"Hey, Oswald, busy studying or playing your games?"

"Oh hi Charlie er..Professor, what can the great Oz do for you? Any more FBI things for me to help out?"

"No, not now, I wanted to ask you if you are free on……'

Oswald came back to Charlie after he said to hold on for a while. He had to check the dates.

"Aw, Charlie , I am sorry, much that I like to come and see you and your folks again, I cannot, just cannot, not this date."

"Oh, that's too bad, what if I change……"

"No, no, Charlie don't change on my account. Maybe some other time we can get together. I have a skateboard demonstration and a competition on Sunday. It's for the benefit for of the Neglected Kids' Home. Everything we raise goes to that Home. Sorry man."

Charlie said it was alright, and he apologized that he cannot come and watch. He said he would donate a sum towards that cause, which pleased Oswald very much.

"Good afternoon, can I speak to Professor Mildred Fitch?"

"Yes, you are speaking to her, Charlie ,what can I do for you?"

"Oh hi Millie. How's work over at your side? Getting used to your new position ?"

"Oh, it alright. I don't have to chase after those Professors, just delegate and delegate. Now I have time to concentrate on my writing. How's your father and that handsome brother of yours?"

Charlie said his father was well but was very worried a week ago and gave a brief description of what happened to Don .

"My goodness, I hope he's much better now. Poor Alan, all the worries."

At that Charlie was amused, yeah poor dad, and said , "I'll let Dad know that you're concerned for him and Don. Millie I'm calling to invite you….."

Millie agreed to come and said it would be nice to try and shoot for fun.

Charlie told her the date and the time and said that he and his family will be looking forward to see her again.

So all in all, David, Colby, Liz, Robin and Gary were on Don's team and Amita, Larry, Millie were on Charlie's team. Charlie got Larry to get Megan to come and be on their team. When he made the calls, they were all very enthusiastic and readily agreed.

They were still one short and their dad was not allowed to play due to his age. Then it all turned out well. Millie called and said she will not play the game but would be glad to be their referee and keep score.

Finally the time drew near. Don went back to light desk duty for another two weeks before the final medical clearance for field work.

Charlie had been steadily preparing for their paintball game. Charlie made another call to Thomas the trainer to make the necessary arrangements for the delivery of the protective gear, guns and enough paintball 'bullets' for 10 players.

_**Present:**_

"You talk about food, oh yea, Colby and David will come running. I'll get them to bring the beer." Don laughed.

"I'm all done too. I told Thomas to bring all the things here tomorrow. We have already gone over the rules, so I will tell you all tomorrow evening."

"Golf game?" Don asked again.

"OK Golf game tomorrow morning. I'll go with Amita to get the meat. You get the girls to bring the salad."

"What girls? Megan is not around. Am not sure about Larry." Don laughed.

"Megan is with Larry, and they will both come. I'm thinking about your Liz and Robin. Liz is dating Colby now isn't she?"

"Not sure, but I did tell both of them to go for it." Don said, and he pulled out his cell, "Hi one more thing. Can you drop by the store and get some greens for tomorrow evening? Thinking of barbeque, the guys are coming, and we have a sit in for all the rules of the game. Afterwards, we will eat barbecue and greens. Ha ha.. yea..alright. I'll see you later, don't work too late, bye."

Don pulled another number from his cell, " Hi David, this is to confirm that it's on and tell Colby. Hey, Megan and Larry will be coming too.

We are having barbeque first, tomorrow at 6…. Yep Charlie's place….Tell Colby….Alright see you two, and we are planning some strategies for the paintball game. Charlie's getting the supplies from his friend now, oh, oh, hold on." At this, Charlie made a sign, and Don put a hand out to him, "Can you two bring the beer, thanks. See you."

"Hey, I got hold of Millie. She'll be coming on Sunday."

"Am sure dad will be pleased to see her again."

Suddenly Charlie thought of something. He shouted out to his dad,

"Dad, since you, whatcha call it. "Zeroed in", I want to ask you a question.

Why is the attic becoming the storeroom for gardening stuff like plastics pails, a shovel, new pots? And a big bundle of plastic sheets, anything else underneath all that pile.

"What? Did you think that I was hiding something underneath all that?" Alan came into the room holding a big container of popcorn. He looked at Charlie, and Charlie stared at his dad.

"Great! My son thinks his dad is hiding a body in the attic."

A snort was heard from the couch.

"Well that's easy, we do have a garage don't we?" Alan asked Charlie.

"Yes…."

"And who is using it now?" he asked again.

"Dad, I know the garage is my workplace now, but you can have a corner for those things in the attic. I'm concerned about you going up and down the steps."

"Well then, thank you for your concern. I am also concerned about you tripping over all those things if I stored them in the garage. When you work at the boards, your eyes stare straight at the board and nowhere else. See how many times you get startled and jump out of your skin when someone comes inside?"

Another snort from the couch.

Alan and Charlie ignored the noise, Alan continued, "You do remember one time you had about twenty boards all over the garage and some hanging from the top?"

"Okay, but I have three now and not twenty three."

"No… it's alright those things I'm keeping for future use anyway. The attic's fine for it. That's where all the boards went my dear boy, the 'body' under the pile. "

"Oh Dad, that means you don't have a body underneath all those piles of plastic?" Don swung his legs off the couch and sat up.

Alan stared at Don as he handed the popcorn to Don's outstretched hand.

"Well, I thought a body in the attic would be a very nice game. We can have a guessing game, for all the crooks that we have put away and guess the likely one we have buried in the attic." Don said innocently looking at Charlie.

Charlie's mind was far away….

'Oh no… here it comes.. He remembered.' Don thought.

"Don, what about the address that I wanted you to find. Have you got it? I meant to ask you but one thing led to another, and then you were shot and then the case, so give."

"What address were you talking about Charlie?" Alan asked.

"Charlie……" Don started to warn Charlie.

"What? Charlie? You're still looking for those bullies?" Alan asked again.

"Dad… what do you know about those bullies?" Don eyed his dad, who didn't look a bit intimated.

"I may be old, but I still have ears, which can still hear when both of you argue, I believe."

"Were we arguing about this? I don't believe, Charlie?" Don asked.

"Dad……."

"I know Charlie is looking for one of the students, I believe his name is Hog? I know that he and some other boys ambushed and bashed you up?"

Don kept quiet. He was a bit disappointed that his mother did not keep their secret.

"Hey people no secrets here?" Charlie protested.

"I know why Charlie was looking for him"

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Don who was smirking, "And why?"

"You wanted to ask him if he kept his promise to you."

Charlie nearly protested, but he quickly said, "What promise?"

Don was not 100% sure, but he was not going to tell Charlie that. Something flickered in his mind, and he put it together. The ten dollars, what Hog had said, yep that was it, and he got it!

"You paid him the ten dollars and made him promise not to hit me or listen to Bart."

Charlie gasped, "You found Hog and spoke to him? Oh man you are so not trustworthy. I wanted the address, and you went to see him first? What did he say? Did he said that I gave him the ten dollars?"

Charlie was getting worked up, and Don was amused at his accusations.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ah Charlie, you fell into Don's trap." Alan looked up from his numbers.

"You mean to say, you did not see Hog? Then how did you know? It was a secret between both of us."

"Charlie, look at you. Why are you so worked up. It's been 23 years, and now you want to bring all this up? I never wanted to say anything, and because of you, now I know that mom didn't keep our secret."

Don kept quiet, so there goes his big secret, and then he decided to throw in his lot of surprise "Charlie, you don't have to look for Hogan Phillips. He's currently in jail serving a 2 year sentence for willful driving and hitting some people. Barty is running a used car shop in San Francisco. He's clean so far, no rap sheet on him. Wonder why he turned out to be the good one while his goons are running bad."

Don was thinking to himself;

'_That Cornel/Corn is up to no good too. He must have something to do with all this, gotta dig more. We have yet to get the Queen Bee. I'm going to keep on looking for him.'_

"OK, what else do you want to know?"

"What? You knew all these years?" Charlie was surprised that he was not angry at Don. All these years and he thought he could keep a secret when Don had already known.

"No Charlie, at first I didn't know what Hog was talking about when he came to me after I was beaten. Didn't know when he said to tell you he was sorry. I still didn't know for the whole time until you started looking for Hog. I just pieced it all together. And may I say, thank you for your effort. "

"Why didn't you tell me then? About what Hog told you?"

"It seemed like nothing then. I was humiliated because I couldn't fight them. I wanted to forget everything. Mom knew, and I made her promise not to tell anyone, even dad."

And Alan threw in a bomb, "Oh I knew about the second time too, Donny."

Don asked his dad, "I wonder why mom didn't keep the secret. She was not supposed to tell anyone."

Alan put down his Sodoku book, took off his glasses, and looked at both of them. "Donny, your mom did not tell me. It doesn't take much for a parent to know his kid is in pain and trying to keep quiet about it."

"That morning, I saw you had difficulty walking straight. Your mom ignored me when I made a sign to her." Alan paused and continued, "After that, I had no time to question your mother, so I came to my own conclusion."

"Donny, I didn't ask your mom at all after that, and she did not tell me.

One day after work I went to see your Miss Chang. I had made an appointment with her earlier on and said I could only get off at such and such a time," Alan said.

"She said she would wait for me. So I went to school and talked to her. She was very nice and concerned about you. Did you know that? She told me about your detention and not all of them were your fault. She told me that sometimes you asked her to be your witness for that Geography teacher, what's his name? I believe that one you used a special name for."

Don looked up guiltily.

"Oh yes, THAT, your mother told me. She wanted me to wash your mouth."

Don protested, "Hey I used that only once."

"Once was more than enough. I told your mom that boys will be boys and let it be since she had already given you a lecture on name calling of teachers, I believe."

Alan continued, "I knew you would take care of it yourself, so I left it alone. Miss Chang said a lot without revealing a lot , but in the end she said you could handle it, both of you."

"Don, how many times were you beaten by Barty's goons?" Charlie didn't believe what his father had just said.

"Not many. Leave it Charlie."

"I'd say twice or more." Alan said, looking at Don

"Maybe, but eventually, it stopped for I had Barty's by his b… er. whatever, I threatened to tell the headmaster if he didn't stop." Don shrugged.

"How did you know about the second time, dad?" Don was not angry, but it was good to bring it out into the open.

"Detection, Donny, simple Sherlock Holmes detection."

"Ha!" Don looked at his dad.

"When we came back from Aunt Irene's, you were in your room most of the time. Was that the second day of your beating?"

"Yea, my stomach was hurting, and muscles were bruised, so I stayed in my room when you and mom came back. It was late then."

"Oh, that's why you made the sandwiches and quickly went upstairs. I didn't notice anything was wrong," Charlie said.

"Charlie, you were so engrossed in your books. If I hadn't made you the sandwiches, you'd think reading your books would keep your stomach full."

Alan was proud of his eldest. He was the one to look out for Charlie when they were schooling. He knew from Miss Chang that some bullies used to pick on Charlie too, and Don would always be there for him.

Now more than ever he really missed Margaret. If she were she here she would have hugged Don for taking care of Charlie. They really needed a female in this household. He had hopes that Charlie would soon provide them that.

They, as guys, were not the hugging type, but he really felt like hugging his eldest at that very moment.

"Don."

"Yep?"

"You want that ten dollars now?"

"Nope, but if you want to give, make it five hundred."

"What!" Charlie exclaimed.

Alan looked up, and he knew Don was pulling Charlie's leg again. Oh boy for a genius, he's sure dumb to fall into his brother's trap. He waited.

"Well, that day dad and I repaired your house, Two hundred goes to the wood, very expensive wood, rot free, termites free and what else, dad?"

Alan laughed, 'Oh yes, warp free."

"Yep and warp free and one fifty for me and one hundred for dad for workmanship and labour."

"And the other fifty?" Charlie asked not believing that Don would really charge him for fixing the planks.

"Oh the other fifty is what you owe me with interest remember? I've given you a discount of six bucks. So even it out. Make it two hundred you owe me and dad three hundred."

"You said you didn't want the ten dollars?" Charlie complained.

"Yep, not the ten dollars but….. you asked. So instead of ten, go to the accumulated sum for 23 years."

Charlie eyeing Don asked, "Why is your workmanship more expensive than dad's?"

"Dad was my helper. I was the main worker." Don said, and he stretched out his hand, "Give."

This was getting interesting. Alan knew that Charlie would not grouch in giving Don the money but…

"Err… I don't have the money now, but I can write you a check." Charlie said taking out his checkbook from his laptop holder.

Great, Charlie is really paying up. Alan looked at Charlie and then at Don.  
Wondering if he will take the money, he knew Don was not one to be so calculative especially with him or Charlie.

"Nah…. No time to go to the Bank. How much cash do you have?"

"Don, are you serious?" Alan had to butt in and ask.

"Why not dad? This is a poor Feebee here."

"I have only 150 in my wallet." Charlie said.

"OK hand over 100." Don took the money and stretched out his hand to give it to his dad.

"Don."

"Dad, take this. It's only for the wood that Charlie is paying. He is lucky you did it for him. If he had called in the house professionals to do it, he'd have to pay at least eight hundred bucks to get it done ."

"Oh OK, then I'll take it. There saved you the seven hundred." Alan took the money from Don and then he whispered to him, "The wood only cost fifty"  
Don laughed.

Charlie muttered, "Thank you, I think."

"Don't think, next time I will surely charge you according to rate." Don smiled at him.

Alan whispered to Don, "I like to know too, would you have charged Charlie?"

Don whispered back, "Yes, dad, I tend to collect. Charlie owes us dinner. A good one, you go and look for the most expensive place."

Alan laughed out loud, and Charlie was staring at both of them.

Don stood up and said, "OK folks, quite an evening we had. I have to run. See you tomorrow morning. Dad, can I bring Robin here for breakfast?"

Alan's face lit up. He knew Don was seeing Robin again, and he knew what had happened between them when they broke up, "Oh yes, bring her here. I'll cook something special for you two. Charlie, is Amita coming here afterwards?"

Charlie's face gone slightly red, "Ah.. "

"Goodness sake, Charlie, we know about the birds and the bees. What's the matter with you?" Don laughed and collected his coat from the back the chair in the dining room, slung it over his shoulders and took his keys and other things from the drawer, "See you dad, Charlie, eightish?"

They had agreed on in that order for tomorrow; breakfast in the early morning, after to the club for a game of golf.  
Then lunch at the club, rest in the afternoon (Alan wanted that, to rest up before the gang arrive) after that to get everything ready for the barbeque.

Before chowtime, there will be a reading of rules and regulations for the paintball game on Sunday.

Don said, a feast first before the painful defeat for either side.

"Why so early?" Charlie asked.

"What's early? you mean you and Amita will need a lot of sleep after?"

"Donny, will you stop teasing your brother? Charlie you can have it later. When we have finished, we will leave for the Club. You and Amita can join us later."

"Don't be too late Chucky, else you won't be able to catch up."

"I'm not playing, Amita is."

"What" You still cannot hit the ball without doing your numbers?"

"Donny shoosh. Charlie, if you don't play how can you improve?"

"Let me practice it with the computer first. Hey I may be bad at golf, but I'm good at paintballs. You'd better watch out then, Mr. Mad Donald when we play the game on Sunday.

"OK, no problem Chucky Bucky, wanna have a bet?"

"Boys, we agreed no betting on either game, losing team pay for dinner the following week, that's all. I'm with Charlie for golf, Don. So it'll be you and Robin against us three, well two, now that Charlie's not playing."

"No problem, how about some girl golfers betting?"

"Donny!"

"Aww dad, just thinking that my Robin's better than Amita. No? OK, I'm off."

"Say hi to Robin for us." Alan reminded Don.

"Yep, will do, bye." Don was about to start his SUV when he received a text message from Charlie.

"Alrght, wanna bet?"

Don thought for a while and answered Charlie's message, pressed send and started his truck.

Don was heard laughing as the SUV drove off.

"What's he laughing about?" Alan turning from the window, to ask Charlie.

Charlie quickly dropped his cell inside his pocket, "Dunno."

He picked up his coat and keys, "Dad, I'm going to Amita's for a while."

"Bring her back, Charlie."

"Er… OK, I'll ask her."

Charlie sat in his car and before he started his engine, took out his cell to read Don's reply.

It said, "YES! Dinner for two – very expensive joint and know what, you're going to pay!"

Charlie smirked and punched in his reply, "We'll see about that!"

He started his engine and drove away.

The End.  
Thank you

September 2008


End file.
